CELOS
by kanikcami-cullen
Summary: SUMARY: no puedo evitar los celos que siento, el me roba tus momentos, y por que debo olvidar a quien mas quisiera amar….
1. PREFACIO

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

**

* * *

**

CELOS

**RESUMEN: No Puedo Evitar los celos que siento, el me roba tus momentos, y por qué debo olvidar a quien mas quisiera amar .... **

**PREFACIO**

Dicen que los celos se sienten Cuando no tienes confianza en la persona que amas, pero en mi caso era muy distinto, yo partía celos de otro y ese otro era mi mejor amigo

Yo la amaba desde que tenia uso de razón nos conocimos Cuando apenas Teníamos 5 años de edad. Ella era una niña muy tímida de unos ojos color chocolate que me cautivaron desde el primer día que la vi, y desde ahí supe que ella seria el amor de mi vida

Isabella ese el nombre de la mujer que me hacia Tener malos sentimientos hacia el. Jacob también Nos conocimos en el jardín y de ahí fuimos inseparables Los Tres, Bella como le decíamos que ya no le gustaba su nombre.

Los dos la cuidábamos mucho, Ella y yo éramos inseparables Aunque era Jacob con distinto Después crecimos Cuando ella ya no nos Trataba como antes bueno a mi si pero a Jacob lo miraba de otra forma. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma DISTINTA Cuando lo miraba a EL, y eso hacia que mi sangre me hirviera.

* * *

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA NICO... YO SOLO REDACTO Y SUBO... ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NO SEA LA NICO Y YO QUIENES LEAN SOLAMENTE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS....**

**SI LES GUSTA O NO COMENTEN IGUAL SOMOS NUEVAS EN ESTO ASI QUE COMETEMOS ERRORES....**

**GRACIAS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO....**


	2. Todos sufrimos por amor

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

"**Todos sufrimos por amor"**

**POV BELLA**

Vacaciones, nunca me gusta cuando llegan las vacaciones, serian las dos semanas mas largas de mi vida, se preguntaran por que?... bueno el! mi mejor amigo no estará en forks para pasarla juntos, y bueno en estas yo no me iré a ver a mi madre, creo que serán las peores de mi vida.

Han pasado tres días desde que se fue, y yo sola aquí en mi casa con mi nueva adquisición un libro, que me regalo Edward por el día de la amistad, el secreto de los chamanes, es el recordatorio de que solo soy eso, una amiga!. Pero me gusta es un excelente libro, por eso es la tercera vez que lo leo. Hasta que el timbre de mi casa suena, quien será?

**-hola Bella**

**-Jacob, que haces aquí, pensé que irías de a casa de Rachel estas vacaciones… **_el me sonreía como siempre_

**-Bueno te explico si me dejas pasar si?**_ Claro yo como estatua en mi puerta sin mover un músculo_

**-Claro pasa… **_le respondí de inmediato_

**-Bella disculpa, tendrás un poco de un rico pastel por ahí, muero de hambre, mi padre no me alimento hoy….**_ Ese es mi querido amigo nunca cambia_

**-Jajajajaja tu siempre tienes hambre no necesitas desacreditar a tu padre para comer un poco de pastel, ven te sirvo de inmediato.**_ Caminamos juntos a la pequeña cocina_

**-Gracias Bells eres mi mejor amiga… **_dijo con otra gran sonrisa sentándose en una de las sillas _

**-Ten, y ahora si me dirás por que no estas en casa de tu hermana… **_dije sentándome frente a el _

**-Mmmmmmmmm…… se que dirás nuevamente que soy un tonto pero…. Diablos… no pude…. Paul quiso ir a ver también a mi hermana, e invitaron a Sam y Leah, y bueno… no podría viajar y pasar estas dos semanas junto a ella, y su demostración de amor con Sam…. Simplemente no puedo!!!! **_Respondió y vaya q esto le afectaba, su cara cambio de feliz por una de gran tortura_

**-Ooooooooo Jacob lo siento tanto, te han arruinado tus vacaciones..**_ respondí acariciando su mano_

**-Mmm no importa para navidad iré a verla, espero no quieran ir ellos también… **_dijo entre serio y chistoso_

**-Uffffff esperemos… **_respondí con sinceridad_

**-Pasando a otro tema me encontré hoy con Charlie y me dijo que has estado un poco como decirlo, **_se quedo pensativo, rascando su barbilla… y vio la LUZ…_** claro eso como un zombis, que te sucede???**

**-Nada**_ respondí a secas_

**-Mmmm creo saber… Edward!!! **_Dijo de forma seria… no me gustaba el giro que tomo la conversación…_

**-Porque t-en-dría queserporEdward?? **_Respondí tartamudeando y luego rápidamente sin querer seguir con este tema_

**-Vamos Bells, eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco de los 5 años, se que estas así por el, no soy burro Bella…**_ dijo y apareció su sonrisa picarona_

**-Se que me conoces, pero no se lo que me pasa en realidad, solo es que bueno yo lo extraño, y el la ha de estar pasando muy bien con sus "primas" en Denali… **_respondí sin evitar que mi seño se frunciera_

**-Ooooo Bells estas celosa…**_ por que me tengo que evidenciar con todo esto…_

**-Celosa yo… vamos no… son sus "primas" por que estaría celosa…**_ no lo puedo evitar… ya se dio cuenta que mas soy un libro abierto_

**-Por que son… como decirlo un tanto extrovertidas, y despampanantes, si no quisiera ha leah le diría a Edward que me ayude con Kate, es linda.**

**-Tonto Jacob, jajajjajaja, **_le di un golpe en el brazo… _**es solo que conozco a Tanya de hace mucho, y buenos es un poco pegote con Edward, y el hace lo que ella le pide, solo eso, es un tanto mimada… **_y regia alta de cuerpo escultural… entupida arrogante, odiosa aaaaaaa_

**-Eso es cierto pero bella estas así por que no lo veras en dos semanas cierto? **_Si eso es mas que obvio _

**-Mmmmm no te puedo mentir y tu has sido sincero conmigo, yo solo bueno lo quiero mas que como un amigo, pero el no siento lo que yo, estoy destinada a ser la mejor amiga no la novia…. Jijiji **_intente sonar graciosa, cosa que no legre_

**-No digas eso, Edward te quiere y si ustedes hablaran de corazón te aseguro que estarían juntos como algo más que amigos.**_ Claro eso sucedería en otra dimensión no acá…_

**-Es algo fuera de lugar, yo no encajo ahí, es guapo, el mas popular de la escuela, deportista, y yo solo soy la simple y patosa bella, nadie se ha fijado en mi, por que lo haría el? **_Conteste y sentí un gran nudo en mi garganta… a mis ojos me quieren traicionar.. no! Ahora no aguanta a estar sola Bella_

**-Vamos Bell, eres muy guapa, y lo de patosa es algo que no se puede arreglar pero te hace muy especial, y Edward, el te ve tal cual eres, le gustas por que eres natural, no como las tontas del instituto que nos persiguen y nos impiden hasta caminar. jajajajajajjaj **_eso si me saco una gran sonrisa, adoro a Jacob sabe como ayudar a subir un poco mi animo_

**-Jajaja gracioso…**_ me levante y lleve el plato al fregadero_

**-Ey Bells ya que estamos solos, tristes, sin ganas de vivir y terriblemente enamorados, deberíamos pasar este tiempo juntos y divertirnos que dices?? **_Pregunto quedando junto a mi_

**-Ooooooo que bella descripción… **_dije sarcásticamente…_** pero tienes razón hay que divertirse las vacaciones son para eso…. Genial que haremos primero, tú propones, piensa…. Jake!**_ Dije zarandeando sus hombros… bueno eso intente.. este chico es puro músculo _

**-Lo primero que haremos será pasear en moto, he venido en ella y como nunca has querido subir creo que es la hora… **_dijo muy pero muy emocionado __(creo que me atragante con mi propia saliva, y deje de respirar)_

**-jajajajajaja vamos Bells no pongas esa cara estas mas blanca que el papel, no dejare que nada te suceda, ven vamos!!! **_Dijo retorciéndose de la risa _

**-Pero… pero es que Charlie no quiere que me suba A esos aparatos de la muerte, y no quiero que se enfade con nosotros… **_trate de sonar convincente_

**-No Bella el no se enterara… sip.. vamos no seas aguafiestas!!!**_ Comportándose como niño pequeño……… mmmmm será que necesito aventuras… a lo mejor esto me despeja y me ayuda a pasar estas semanas_

**-Esta bien… pero que sea en un lugar lejano, para que Charlie no nos encuentre. **_Dije resignada…_

**-Siiii llego mi Bella x-treme**_ me tomo embrazo y me giro por mi reducida cocina… si que se puso feliz_

_**-Espero esto sirva de algo…**_

**POB JACOB **

Estas dos semanas junto a Bella han sido muy entretenidas… somos muy amigos y la aprecio como una hermana, por lo que me duele su sufrimiento, y a ella le pasa igual.

Nuestra situación es similar, por lo que hacer locuras nos distrajo de pensar idioteces por lo menos, eso intentamos.

Pasemos en moto, salimos a pescar… no le agrada pero quisimos hacer cosas distintas, noche de leyendas en la playa junto a mis amigos, con mucha comida, incluso acampamos en los alrededores, pero en carpas separadas claro esta jajajaja. Ella junto a Clare y Kim, por lo que yo me quede con Jared, Quil y Embry, fueron días muy divertidos, con los chicos.

Charlie y mi papá estaban contentos de que disfrutáramos de nuestras vacaciones, pero por supuestos obviamos la parte de las motos para ellos.

Solo nos falto hacer una cosa, se lo prometí a Bella pero necesito que aprenda bien a nadar primero… y es hacer salto de acantilado. Nos queda tiempo bueno para realizar esta actividad un fin de semana.

Hoy entramos a clases nuevamente, y Bella dejo su chaqueta en mi casa. Charlie la llevo de vuelta a la suya ayer, así que me levante más temprano, y me fui en moto a llevarle su chaqueta así la usa hoy.

Al llegar a su casa Charlie ya se había ido por lo que le propuse que nos fuéramos en mi moto, me dijo que a lo mejor Edward la iba a buscar, pero luego lo pensó, y como no ha llamado puede que aun no este acá. Por lo que al fin accedió.

Cuando estaba arriba de la moto vimos pasar a toda velocidad el auto de Edward… mmmm esto me da una idea, se que quiere a Bella y no le ha gustado para nada el verme aquí, el es quien la lleva al instituto siempre. Esta Celoso lo se, a lo mejor reacciona y deja de ser tan ciego y hace algo por fin… **eso espero**…

**POV EDWARD**

Todo comenzó al volver de mis vacaciones, fuimos dos semanas a Denali en Alaska, la casa de los primos de Esme, mi madre. Carmen y Eleazar tienen tres hijas, Irina, Kate y Tanya, unas primas un tanto cariñosas con Emmett y conmigo, pero bueno solo las vemos como primas, aunque sean muy insistentes, sobre todo por que saben que no tenemos lazos sanguíneos, nosotros, Alice, Emmett y yo somos hijos adoptivos de Carliese y Esme Cullen, nos adoptaron a los tres del mismo orfanato, nos amaron apenas no vieron con solo meses de vida, me imagino el caos de cuidar a tres infantes de la misma edad, por eso somos tan unidos y amamos a nuestra maravillosa familia.

Tratamos de pasarla bien, los demás lo consiguieron, Alice y sus compras con Irina, y Emmett y sus salidas nocturnas a las que yo no me uní, solo por sentir esta nostalgia de estar lejos de ella.

Si ella mi mejor amiga y amor aunque nadie lo sepa, e sabido guardar mis sentimientos hacia Bella, la amo desde los 5 años, ¡claro! dirán que es una estupidez que ese amor no seria verdadero, pero lo único que ha hecho es crecer con el tiempo.

Solo que no se como ni cuando revelar mis sentimientos asía ella, me da miedo que no sienta lo que yo, y que se aleje, no lo soportaría, por eso prefiero soportar ser solo su amigo.

El día tan esperado llego, regreso a forks, y a ella claro esta, es lo que me tiene tan feliz, lo único que arruino este día fue la hora en que llegamos, es domingo pero son las 11 de la noche, !como podré ir a verla!, debe estar dormida, por lo que mañana iré por ella para llevarla al instituto como todos los días, con ese pensamiento me dormí esta noche, además de la linda sonrisa jajaja, soy un loco enamorado, lo se, y me encanta.

Hoy me levante igual, ansioso de ver a Bella, me habrá extrañado como yo, ups pronto lo sabre.

**-por que tan feliz hermanito?** _Me dijo Alice con cara maliciosa _

**-Por que crees tu querida Alice?** _Les respondí con mi sonrisa a mas no poder_

**-Mmmmm lo se por Bella!** _Me respondió dando saltitos_

**-Siiiiiii, ya no lo ocultare mas, se lo diré, me arriesgo… **_le conteste sinceramente_

**-Te felicito Edward se que ella te corresponderá, que emoción mi mejor amiga será mi cuñada también…. **_Alice parece un canguro no paraba de dar saltitos_

**-Deséame suerte hermanita… la necesito **_conteste un tato cabizbajo_

**-Mucha suerte!!! Muak un besito para ti…. **_Dio un salto para alcanzar mi mejilla_

**-Me voy quiero llegar temprano… **_me di la vuelta_

**-A donde crees que vas Edward, toma tu desayuno primero, sabes que nadie sale sin desayunar de esta casa! **_Escuche la voz de Esme desde la cocina_

**-Pero mamá por favor solo por hoy…**_ puse carita de niño bueno.._

**-No hay trato toma tu desayuno y te puedes ir..**

**-Esta bien!! **_Me encamine hacia la cocina…_

Me senté de mala gana, y trague literalmente mi desayuno, lo que izo que mi estomago no soportara, pero debía irme y así lo hice, con un poco de retrazo hacia la casa de Bella….

Por que no salí antes que mamá me obligara a tomar mi desayuno.

Tan solo unos minutos antes, no tendría que estar viendo lo que mis ojos no quieren ver.

Dios!!!! Alice dijo que todo saldría bien, pero por que a una cuadra de la Casa de Bella la estoy viendo como sube a la moto de JACOB!, que pasa, yo soy quien la lleva la instituto que hace el aquí, bueno también es nuestro amigo, pero ese, es mi lugar.

Creo que estas vacaciones fue lo pero que pude hacer, no debí ir.

Calma Edward será por algo, no pienses mal, veamos que sucede en el instituto, no sacare conjeturas apresuradas…. Pero no puedo controlar lo que estoy sintiendo, es mi amigo, y ella la mujer que amo. Las cosas se están saliendo de control dentro de mí.

Arranque el auto y pase por su lado sin siquiera mirar en su dirección, y llegue tan rápido como pude al instituto, **los espere.**

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS LAS PESONAS QUE PASEN POR AQUI....**

**LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.. CREACIÓN DE LA NICOL.. YO LA EDITO... **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO COMENTARIO QUE DEJARON ANTERIORMENTE... Y TAMBIEN A QUIENES NOS PUSIERON EN SUS FAVORITOS, TANTO EN HISTORIA Y AUTORES.. SON MUY LINDAS DE VERDAD GRACIAS....**

**POR LO QUE ME PREGUNTARON... EN LOS PREFACIOS DE LAS HISTORIAS SALE MAL REDACTADO... FUE POR MI CULPA... JAJAJAJAJA SOY PESIMA EN INGLES Y BUENO LA PAGINA SALE EN ESE IDIOMA Y COMO NO TENIA IDEA DE SUBIR CAPITULOS, SE ME OCURRIO TRADUCIR LA PAGINA... ERROR... DIO VUELTA LAS PALABRAS Y ME CAMBIO LOS NOMBRES AL ESPAÑOL... UNA LATA... PERO NI MODO... SORRY HOY NO PASARA ESO, SUPONGO JAJAJA**

**NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS.... BESOS NOS LEEMOS... YO TAMBIEN LAS LEEO:-) SALUDOS A MI CAMILA QUE SE FUE AL CAMPO Y NO TENDRA INTERNET... BESOS MILA... Y A LA NICOL QUE SE FUE PARA SANTIAGO Y ME DEJARON SOLITA..... :-( LAS QUIERO IGUAL.. XAU HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	3. ¡No se la dejare a el!

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2**

"**No se la dejare a el"**

**POV EDWARD **

Estaba afirmado en mi preciado volvo, cuando Emmett estaciono su Jeep al lado de mi volvo, y Alice bajo muy rápido con cara de preocupación, acercándose a mí.

**-Edward que te sucedió, por que tienes esa cara, ¿y Bella?...** _dijo mirando a todos lados_

**-La estoy esperando Alice… **_me miro como diciendo ¿no ibas tu por ella?.. no tiene que decir nada para que yo entienda sus expresiones_

**-Esa era la idea, como todos los malditos días de estos dos últimos años. Pero ella estaba con Jacob, el la traerá en su moto… **_dije apretando los puños,__justo en ese instante se escucho entrar la moto de Jacob, y con el tomada de su espalda mi ángel… ups que digo estoy enfadado… contrólate Edward_

**-Calma Edward, relájate, todo tiene una explicación, además Jacob es tu mejor amigo, primero habla antes de actuar si… **_tiene razón me estoy comportando como si el mundo se fuera acabar, bueno quizás no el mundo entero, pero el mío si, intente parecer sereno espero no perder los estribos, ufff inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, eso relájate…. Ufff. Emmett solo me palmeo el hombro, a modo de apoyo, no dijo nada y se lo agradecí… ya que en ocasiones es muy inoportuno_

**-Hola Bella amiga, tanto tiempo… **_dijo Alice abalanzándose sobre Bella que si no es por Jacob hubiesen tenido un fuerte aterrizaje en el piso del estacionamiento_

**-Hola Jacob salude amablemente… **_eso de amable no me lo creo ni yo_

**-Hola Edward me extrañaste amiguito, **_dijo jugando a las luchas como lo hacíamos desde pequeños… solo atine por inercia a seguir su juego… aunque si por mi fuera, le habría dado uno de verdad… calma, calma…_

**-Si si… hey Bella… **_me acerque y la abrase como siempre lo he hecho, le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla las costumbres no las cambiare, mas si estas me dan la oportunidad de tenerla cerca…_ **¿cómo has estado pequeña? ¿Me extrañaste? **_Lo se soy idiota y territorialista, pero no lo pude evitar, quería saber si me extraño como yo a ella…_

**-Hola Ed. Claro que te extrañe, tanto como tu a mi ¿supongo?... **_pregunto con su carita rojita… jajajajaja si soy cursi… así nos hablábamos cuando mas pequeños_

**-Eso ni que lo preguntes Bells el pobre se la paso de amargado por que nos estaría con sus mejores amigos en las vacaciones…** **no había quien nos ayudara a subir el animo de mi pequeño Eddy… **_eso de agradecerle algo a Mi QUERIDO HERMANO bórrenlo es el idiota mas inoportuno que existe_

**-Y que paso con tus lindas primas Edward, yo con ellas si me hubiese divertido… **_dijo el simpático de Jacob, Dios que me pasa es mi amigo… NO AHORA ES TU ENEMIGO, me dijo una pequeña vocecita en mi interior… si es definitivo estoy LOCO_

**-La única que le soporto un poco fue Tanya, ella solo intento que se divirtiera pero no lo logro… **_ese es Emmett nuevamente Agrrrrrrr_

**-Claro Tanya, ella siempre tan amable, se ve que te ADORA Ed… **_dijo mi angel… ¡perdón! es mi idea o eso sonó a celos… si mis ideas, sueña Eddy perfecto hasta mi yo interior me traiciona._

**-Que lo adora… puffff si ella adora hasta el piso que sostiene a su Eddyyyyy **_jajajajajjajajaja exploto en risotadas Emmett_

**-Si Emmyyy tanto como Kate a ti… **_le respondí ya muy encolerizado… todos comenzaron a reír, incluso mi ángel. Eso distendió un poco el ambiente y hasta nosotros coreamos las risas._

**-Bueno creo que tenemos una larga conversación al almuerzo sobre nuestras aventuras en las vacaciones… **_nos salvo mi hermana_…** vamos hay que entrar si no queremos quedarnos con castigo luego de las clases… ya muévanse… **_todos la seguimos, me fui a un lado de Bella y al otro Jacob, genial quería hablar con ella, tendré que esperar el almuerzo para enterarme de lo que sucedió hoy_

**-Jacob**_ llame su atención _**¿como esta tu hermana? ¿Qué tal te fue en tu viaje?... **_necesitaba pensar y distraer los malos pensamientos_

**-Aaa bueno Rachel esta bien… pero no fui a verla solo hablamos por teléfono, surgió un imprevisto, pero la pase muy bien, aquí con Bells disfrutamos de estas vacaciones… **_que ¿qué?, no fue, se quedo, por que no me dijeron nada las veces que hable con Bella… lo pasaron juntos y MUY BIEN… adiós distracción de malos pensamientos… me puse rígido, esto no pinta bien_

**-Así que disfrutaron de sus vacaciones JUNTOOOS… que BIEEEEN… **_arrastre las palabras…_** por lo menos ustedes disfrutaron de sus vacaciones… **_dije adelantadote un poco dejándolos atrás… esto solo me tiene que pasar a mi, cuando decido arriesgarme por Bella, hay una serie de "imprevistos" que me dejan cabizbajo… pero no eso no me detendrá, ya lo decidí, Bella tiene que estar conmigo ¡es nuestro destino! __**NO SE LA DEJARE A EL**__._

**POV BELLA**

Perfecto llegamos al instituto y todos estaban ahí, esperándonos, Edward igual, no dijo nada de por que me vine con Jacob, y tampoco le pregunte por que paso por mi casa sin siquiera mirarnos, es obvio que no es de importancia.

Lo peor fue escuchar como su "linda primita" lo ayudo a pasar sus vacaciones, **¡**claro, como no que nos hecho de menos**!**... y luego Jacob le dice que paso las vacaciones aquí, al parecer no le gusto el echo que nos divirtamos sin el, prefiere ser el centro de atención siempre, pero el la paso con su Tanya, las veces que conversamos por teléfono, solo decía que no había nada entretenido que hacer, si seguro. Grrrrr que rabia.

**-Y a este que bicho le pico…** _dijo Jacob siguiéndolo con la mirada_

**-No sé… **_respondí mirando mis zapatos_

**-Jaja… si que tengo razón… **_Jacob__me jalo para apresurarnos al salón_

**-¿Sobre qué? **_Pregunte con curiosidad_

**-Nada solo cosas mías, tu sabes mi mente es muy hábil y en ocasiones trabaja horas extras… **_respondió inflando su pecho con aires de superioridad_

**-Si claro Jake… esa es tu gran fantasía ¿no? **_Me adelante riendo por su cara de ¡no me bajes de mi nube! _

_Todos nos encontrábamos en el salón, me senté junto a Alice (mi asiento de siempre) y Jacob fue hasta el suyo junto a Edward… hoy seria uno de esos largos días……………_

**POV JACOB**

_Si que soy inteligente, no hay que serlo demasiado para saber lo que le pasa a Edward, este juego me esta gustando, se pondrá celoso de todo lo que yo haga con Bella, será muy divertido, le daré un empujoncito para que se de cuenta pronto y por lo menos ellos dos puedan se felices, se lo merecen, son mis mejores amigos, claro que no llegare tan lejos, no quiero perder su amistad._

_Me senté junto a Edward como siempre desde el kinder, no hablo nada, lo deje, tampoco lo quiero presionar, a medida que las clases avanzaron se fue relajando, y de reojo miraba a Bella, que se ve tierno de Enamorado… jajajajajajaja, tonto que no se da cuenta que es correspondido, en ocasiones vi a Bella espiando también a Edward, por que yo me doy cuenta y el no, que lo hicieron raro a este chico… no yo soy demasiado inteligente si eso es… y el que dice que lee las mentes… como no lee la de Bella es tan obvia. Pero bueno Alice tendrá que ayudar, ella los quiere tanto como yo, de seguro no tiene problema en hacer algo… esto me gusta cada vez mas. "__**Jacob el cupido**__" ¿que tal mi nuevo apodo?…_

_Ya estábamos en la hora de almuerzo y se venia el interrogatorio de todo lo que hicimos cada uno en nuestras vacaciones._

**-ooo Bella tienes que venir a mi casa, te traje tantas cosas lindas que ni te imaginas, me encontré con todas las ofertas, bueno Irina me acompaño todas las tardes a ver que nos deparaba el destino sobre que comprar, te juro que te van a encantar, suéter, faldas, vestidos, bikinis, aaa pantalones no pongas esa carita, zapatos también… a ver que mas…. Lo otro te lo muestro mejor… si te veras genial…**_ guauuuu Alice me impresiona, todo lo dijo con una bocanada de aire, debería participar en un concurso, pero la cara de Bells era un poema, con lo que le gusta que le elijan la ropa, y Alice le trajo un ropero nuevo… todos nos reímos de su monologo. _

**-Y tu Emmett que de nuevo nos cuentas sobre Denali… **_pregunte_

**-De todo, las mejores fiestas, tienen unos centros nocturnos de muerte, y las chicas guuuuuaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu ni te imaginas, son sensacionales, una cada Noche, tu me conoces nunca me repito el plato, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, intente llevar a Edward pero el solo quería leer… ya no le quedan ojos al pobre jajajajajajajaja…… a mi se me gastaron tanto admirar bellezas. **_Tomo un sorbo de su bebida…_** Tienes que venir un día conmigo te ligaras muchas chicas, mira si tienes tu arrastre por acá, imagínate carne fresca ¿no es genial? **_Emmett si se sabe divertir, si solo me sacara a cierta chica de la cabeza de seguro me divertiría tanto como el, tiene suerte de no haber caído en las redes del Amor._

**-Claro hermano, cuando me invites iremos por allá… **_respondí por cortesía, creo que me pasaría lo mismo que a Edward, claro que eso de leer no lo haría, pero tampoco tendría el gran animo para ligarme cualquier chica. _**Edward y tu ¿que tal la pasaste?**

**-Lo de siempre, leer, escuchar música, tocar piano, un poco de nadar en la piscina, y dormir, lo que mas ice fue dormir. **_Puajj que cosa mas entretenida_

**-Jajajajajaja la pobre Tanya por pasarla junto a Eddy se quedaba en casa enjaulada, creo que jamás en su vida estuvo dentro de su casa por tanto tiempo…**_ dijo Emmett en tono muy burlón _**eyyyy eso duele…**_ Edward le dio un gran golpe en el brazo, eso si es gracioso_

**-Que quieres que te diga amigo, le falta un poco de color a tu vida ¿no crees?**

**-Todos la pasamos de diferentes formas, esa es la que me gusta ami, es mi definición de diversión, a Bells igual le gusta esa o ¿no? **_Dijo mirando a los ojos a Bella… ups _

**-Claro que si, me leí por tercera vez El Secreto de los Chamanes, pero también deje tiempo para otras actividades… **_uuuuyyy Edward cambio por completo su semblante, y no a uno muy amable_

**-¿Si? Y se puede saber ¿qué otras actividades? Bells… **_ahora empieza… veremos si mi teoría es cierta, vamos Eddy demuestra si te molesta que Bella pasara tiempo conmigo, ponte en evidencia amigo…_

* * *

BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PASAR, ESPERO NOS DEJEN COMENTARIOS DE QUE LES PARECE, PARA SABER SI ESTAMOS BIEN O MAL JAJAJAJAJ BUENO A NOSOTRAS NOS GUSTA POR LO MENOS :-)

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!

SALUDOS NICO Y CAMI, QUE ME TIENEN ABANDONADA AUN :-(


	4. Mis locas vacaciones

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**Mis locas vacaciones"**_

**POV BELLA**

_Que le pasa a Edward, contesta de modo cortante, y aparte cuestiona lo que me gusta o no hacer, si me conoce desde siempre, sabe que de las forma que mas nos divertimos es leyendo libros, por eso que es el regalo favorito que nos hacemos, nuevos ejemplares, además nos gusta la misma música, nos pasábamos tardes enteras solo escuchando nuestros preferidos, y me fascina cuando toca el piano para mi, desde niños siempre hemos hecho lo mismo, y ahora por primera vez salgo de mis actividades normales, y he realizado cosas que no imagine que haría, si no fuera por Jacob. Así que medio picada le respondí…_

**- Bueno Jacob… me llevo por un muy mal camino…** _los mire a todos… y sus ojos no se despegaban de mi…_ **jajajaja… no pongan esas caras, lo primero que hicimos fue andar en motos, ustedes saben que jamás me había atrevido a subirme con Jake pero esta vez me convenció.**

**- Si tan solo hubiesen estado ahí Bella parecía un Gasparin asustado… les juro… **_jake comenzó a narrar con lujo de detalles mi incursión en las motos… no pude evitar el recordar._

**Flashback**

**- ok Jake se que dije que subiría… pero tengo mucho susto… esto es culpa de Charlie por solo decir que me matare si me subo a una moto, que son muy peligrosas, que en estos lugares la mayor cantidad de accidentes es en motos… **_dije muy pero muy asustada, temblando de miedo, y my temperatura había bajado considerablemente._

**- Calma Bella… **_me dijo abrazándome e infundiéndome valor…_** ¿cuantas veces he tenido un accidente yo?... **_dijo esperando que respondiera… no lo ice…_** nunca ¿vez?, no dejare que te pase nada malo ¿si?… vamos tranquila… será divertido… **

_Me soltó y se subió a su moto esperando por mi… a paso lento me dirigí hasta su lado, me dijo que lo tomara de su cintura. Subí al aparato de la muerte, y lo abrace._

**- Bien ahora sujétate con mucha fuerza, no te preocupes por mi soy muy fuerte, **_soltó carcajeándose…_ **si quieres puedes poner tu cabeza en mi espalda, y cerrar los ojos, cuando tengas el valor para hacerlo los abres ¿ok?**

**- Si entendí… **_y el motor rugió de forma estridente… el miedo me invadió nuevamente… pero el estar sujeta a Jake me alivio un poco._

_Comenzó a moverse… Dios mi estomago estaba muy contraído, empecé a respirar de forma rápida… pero una gran sensación de frescura me golpeo… era el aire por la velocidad que Jacob había conseguido… esto se estaba poniendo emocionante… lentamente abrir los ojos… y solo puede ver un borrón verde por lo que los volví a cerrar y apretarme más al cuerpo de Jake._

_No se cuantos minutos pasaran hasta que sentí menos aire golpeándonos, y la moto empezó a disminuir su velocidad, a los segundos se detuvo completamente… y Jacob me saco de mi aturdimiento._

**- Tranquila Bells, llegamos, ya me puedes devolver mi cuerpo…** _sentí como se reía de mi… y como no si parecía una lapa apegada a su cuerpo sin mover un músculo, levante mi cara para ver en donde estábamos._

**Fin de Flashback**

**- De verdad esta pequeña tiene mucha fuerza, creo que si al que hubiese abrazado así fuese Mike… no lo estaría contando ya que estaría partido en dos… **_comenzamos a reír por las ocurrencias de Jacob, solo que Edward no quitaba su mirada de mi, y su sonrisa mas parecía una mueca… creo que le afecto que no le contara con lujo de detalles lo que hacia en las ocasiones que hablamos por teléfono._

**- Te has convertido en una mujer muy valiente, las veces que Jacob me presto su moto nunca quisiste dar una vuelta conmigo…** _dijo Edward un tanto serio_

**- Bueno quise probar cosas nuevas estas vacaciones, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, por lo que eso implicaba entrar en las actividades rutinarias de Jacob… **_respondí muy tranquila, su humor no afectara mi nueva faceta como dice Jacob, de "Bella X-treme"_

**- Bella tiene razón, la incluí en todas mis actividades, por lo que los viajes en motos se hicieron pan de cada día… **_Emmett y Alice sonreían ante los relatos de Jake _

**- Que mas hicieron Jacob… mira que a mi me esta gustando nuestra nueva amiga Bella X-treme… **_nos dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo, no pude evitar sonreír_

**- A esto les gustara… Belypesca… **_jajajajajajajajajajajajaja……… comenzaron a reír todos, incluso Edward… como no, si saben que odio pescar, mi padre me llevaba de pequeña, y lo único que conseguía era que llorara hasta que volvíamos a casa. Nuevamente Jacob empezó con los detalles de mi penosa incursión en la pesca… mi cara tenia varias tonalidades de rojo recordado aquellos días._

**Flashback**

_Era sábado ya había pasado varios días con Jake haciendo diferentes cosas como las motos, eran un poco mas de las siete ya no podía dormir a si que cuando estaba a punto de levantar mi precioso trasero de la cama escuche sonar el timbre de mi casa me apresure a ir cuando siento a Charlie salir de la cocina para abrir. _

**- Ey Jake hola, que haces tan temprano por aquí…**_pregunto Charlie mirando a Jake divertido._

**- Que hay Charlie hola Bells,** _nos saludo Jake desde la puerta_

**- Pasa, pasa **_dijo Charlie_**. A que debemos el honor de tu visita a estas hora de la mañana**

**- Eh bueno yo… yo quería invitar a bella a pescar…**_que dijo ¿pescar? Claro este esta loco si piensa que me subiré a un bote para irme al medio del mar, con la suerte que tengo terminare arrastrada por un pez hasta el fondo del mar, pensé para mi._

**- Bella… a pescar, hijo estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer, **_le decía Charlie a Jake, en tono de burla _

**- Si, claro quiero hacer algo distinto con Bells, Ey tu que me miras con esa cara o acaso ya se fue mi Bells X-treme vamos será divertido, **_me decía Jake. mientras yo lo miraba con cara de horror._

**- Pero Jake, con la suerte que tengo, y con lo patosa que soy, algo malo nos va a pasar. **

**- Vamos chiquis-Bells, hemos hecho bastante cosas y esta es una que quiero hacer, pero solo si es contigo… **_me miro con carita de borrego desgollado grrrrr._

**- Mmm....esta bien, pero promete que no dejaras que un pez me arrastre hasta el fondo del mar.** _Jake y Charlie me miraron y explotaron en risas_

**- Pero bella hija que cosas dices, como se te ocurre eso, ve hacer algo distinto**

**- Esta bien, me voy a cambiar y salimos OK. Espérame Jake un momento… **_te felicito Jake… comenzó a decir mi padre, has logrado lo que yo jamás logre, llevarla de pesca… se comenzaron a reír _

_Subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude para darme un baño y ponerme ropa. Me puse unos jeans y una polera manga corta roja ya que hoy había un lindo día, y eso era raro en Forks. Baje y me encontré a Jake y a Charlie tratando de hacer algo de desayunar, pero antes de que quemaran la cocina decidí meterme entre esos dos._

**- Ey ustedes dos que ¿tratan de quemar la cocina? **_Les dije riéndome_

**- Es que ya que tu no llegabas decidimos experimentar con Jake**

- J**aja que bueno que llego a tiempo entonces…**_y los dos me miraron con cara de pocos amigos._

**- Ey no me miren así o si no los dejo sin desayuno a los dos. **_Y ahora si creo que me querían matar._

_Prepare rápidamente un desayuno para un ejercito ya que Jake comía como por seis y mi papa no se quedaba atrás…luego de una docena de hot-cakes un jarro de zumo de naranja y conversación gratis, nos levantamos de la mesa ya que pasaban de las 8:30 y se nos estaba haciendo tarde._

_Me despedí de Charlie y vi en su mirada un poco de burla y trataba de contener una risa que amenazaba con salir._

_Ni pienses hacer lo que estas pensando, por que si no me encierro en mi pieza todo el día, lo amenace para que no riera_

_Después de ese pequeño episodio salimos en mi mounstro-saurio como le llamaba Alice a mi mono-volumen, ya que Jake había venido en su moto pero no podríamos salir en ella estando Charlie presente, seria capaz de llevarnos a la comisaría y encerrarnos el resto del día ahí._

_Pescar con Jake no fue tan terrible, eso si Alice me mata si me ve con el chaleco salvavidas que llevaba puesto, diría que no iba a juego con mi ropa, ni el bote. Jajajajaja._

_Luego de 4 horas de pesca, 8 grandes peces por parte de Jacob… y una gran mata de algas para mi, nos dispusimos a regresar._

_Al llegar al muelle, había algunos turistas, que estaban en las orillas, se nos acercaron al ver el gran botín que llevábamos, ellos querían comprar los peces de Jake, yo tenia en una malla mis algas ya que las llevaríamos a las casa de Billy y el la secaría, no entiendo lo que hacen con ella pero Jacob dijo algo de no se que y las venden jajajajajaj, no fui un fracaso después de todo. _

_Jacob izo su negocio vendió 5 pescados, por lo que obtuvo algo de dinero extra el resto lo llevaríamos a casa para cenar._

_Cuando de pronto de acercaron unos niños gritando que querían mi malla con algas… eran unos niños muy chillones y su padres venían tras ellos, el señor me dijo que en cuanto le vendía las algas, pero yo no tenia ni idea, los niños comenzaron a llorar, se notaba que eran muy pero muy mimándoos, empezaron a jalar la malla, eso me desequilibró y fui a dar de trasero al agua, gracias a Dios era solo la orilla, pero si que me empape completa… Jake me saco de inmediato, y luego de unas disculpas de los padres de los niños, Jacob les vendió mi malla de algas a un precio mayor de lo que gano con sus peces, por lo menos algo sacamos bueno de este día de pesca, dinero._

**Fin de Flashback**

**- Bien hecho Bella, así se hacen negocios… **_me decía Emmett, que no paraba de reír por lo que me sucedió_

**- Claro y como un príncipe Azul Jacob estaba para protegerte no Bella…** _y de vuelta con su bendito humor, ¿se levanto con el pie izquierdo?, y yo que ansiaba que llegara este día para verlo, y estar con el, por que tienes que arruinar todo Ed. dije para mi misma._

**- Esto a estado de lo mas interesante Bella, me encanta que se la pasaran bien… **_dijo Alice haciendo que nos olvidáramos del pequeño comentario de Edward… _

**- Y que más hicieron… **_nos pregunto Edward_…** creo que deben haber hecho algo mas ¿no?**

_Mire a Jacob… y el me miraba como pidiendo permiso para continuar con sus relatos por lo que asentí_

**- Por supuesto que hay mas dijo Jacob, **_y Edward rodó los ojos, se cruzo de brazos y descanso su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, y puso atención_

**- Campamento **_dijo Jacob_**, con los chicos de la Push, Emmbry Jared, Quil, Claire, Kim, Bella y yo**

**- Y tu padre te dejo ir Bella… **_me pregunto Edward_

**- Por supuesto… **_respondió por mi Jacob_**… no ves que soy su favorito… **_Emmett y Alice rieron, Edward se enfado y lo miro con odio…_** vamos Ed. que es solo una broma ¿si?, le dio permiso por que las chicas lo convencieron, y mi padre también ayudo, además solo fueron 4 días. **_Y Edward me miro entrecerrando los ojos… se veía muy chistoso, le sonreí y parece que le agrado por que me devolvió mi sonrisa favorita._

**- Acampamos en el bosque de la Push, llevamos dos carpas, hicimos fogatas, contaron leyendas, historias de terror… y llevamos mucha pero mucha comida, que no alcanzo para los días que estuvimos ahí, por lo que Emmbry y Jared tuvieron que ir por mas, estos chicos comen por toneladas… **_dije sin aguantar la risa… y los demás me corearon._

**- Las noches eran muy pero muy divertidas… **_comenzó a explicar Jake… y si que lo fueron…__comencé a recordar_

**Fin de Flashback**

_Estábamos en la Push con Jake y todos sus amigos…era un día de campamento, la verdad es que la estaba pasando muy bien junto a Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Claire, Jacob y yo._

_Todos sentados alrededor de una fogata comiendo malvavisco. Cuando a mi querido amigo se le ocurrió contar un chiste_

**- Ey chicos me acorde de un chiste que escuche en la televisión para contar**

**- Te escuchamos **_dijo Jared con la boca llena_

**- Esta bien ahí va**

_- Dos borrachos iban caminando de noche cuando uno le dice al otro:_

_- Juan, tengo sueño, por qué no dormimos un rato._

_- ¿Dónde?, pregunta Juan._

_- Ahí, en la línea del tren. _

_- Al otro día Juan se despierta y encuentra a Felipe todo desarmado; un brazo por aquí, una pierna por allá, en fin, le había pasado el tren por encima._

_- Y Juan le dice: ¡Pucha compadrito, que desordenado es pa' dormir_

_Y todos comenzaron a reír histéricamente a mi en particular me dolía un poco mi estomago de tanto reírme, Jared y Kim casi se atragantan con su comida en la boca._

_Ahí me acorde de un chiste que me contó Edward y me dispuse a contar._

**- Chicos es mi turno** _dije cuando logre parar de reír_

**- Bien Bells, vamos que nos tienes…** _me dijo Quil_

_- Dos enfermeras comentan al ver pasar a un médico:_

_- ¡Qué bien que se viste el doctor Garcés! _

_- ¡Sí, y qué rápido!_

_Con las chicas nos reímos de lo lindo, pero los chicos no miraban como si fuéramos de otro planeta… luego comenzaron a reír con nosotras… fue muy divertido. Y así seguimos un rato más hasta que cada uno volvió a sus carpas los chicos a la suya y nosotras a la nuestra claro esta_

**Fin de Flashback**

_Los chicos se reían… como nunca, incluso el buen humor de amigo Edward aprecio nuevamente_

**- Bells de donde sacaste ese chiste… eres muy graciosa no habías utilizado esos atributos con nosotros… **_me dijo Emmett_

**- Me lo contó Edward hace mucho tiempo…** **¿lo recuerdas?** _Le pregunte a Ed._

**- Como no recordarlo, estábamos en mi pieza, teníamos, 14 años, y comenzamos a programar nuestro futuro, ese día me contaste que querías ser escritora, una gran escritora de Novelas, y yo te dije que seria doctor, pero pediatra y así cuidaría siempre a NUESTOS HIJOS… **_guauuu si que tiene memoria… pero ese nuestros hijos fue por que el cuidaría de los míos y los que le tuviese con su futura esposa, fue un día muy especial__**. **_**Por eso te conté ese chiste, que había escuchado de unos colegas de papá en mis visitas al Hospital, nos la pasamos bien esa tarde solos nosotros, eran buenos tiempos… **_dijo cabizbajo_

**- Creo que hay que repetir aquellas tardes, olvidar que somos un poco mas grandes y volver a ser mas niños… **_respondí luego que se respuesta me dejara pasmada._

**- Ey… me acorde de un buen chiste… dijo Emmett, no me gusta que se diviertan sin mi… escuchen… todos pusimos atención**

_- Estaba un ratoncito de vacaciones y va a un hotel, _

_- y resulta que tiene que subir por el elevador y el encargado del elevador era un elefante y el elefante le pregunta: _

_- ¿Qué piso? _

_- Y el ratoncito le contesta llorando: Mi colita._

**- ooooo Emmett que tierno** _dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo_

**- Ey es un chiste no debe ser tierno, se deben reír**

**- Si Emmy otro día seguimos con tus chistes… pero creo que hay que volver a clases… vamos **_dijo Jake_

**- Pero… ey no se vayan así, me acorde de otro…**

**- Para la otra Emm… apúrense… **_respondí… esta clase solo la compartía con Edward, Biología… por lo que caminamos juntos…_

**- Me alegra que te divertirás en tus vacaciones… **_me dijo Ed_**.… lo que es yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero me debes tiempo juntos… hoy te vendrás a mi casa conmigo… planeare algo divertido para los dos… te parece… **_me dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros acercándome a el_

**- Si me parece genial… **_respondí, todo es maravilloso cuando tienes que pasar tiempo con el…__me beso la frente y como siempre mil descargas eléctricas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo…_**me alegra que se te pasara, el enojo… nos se que te dio hoy pero me alegra tener a mi Edward de nuevo… **_le dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro._

**-Si… tienes razón… solo es que estuve un poco irritable… pero e vuelto y a si será para siempre Bells… no te desharás tan fácilmente de mi… **_dijo con su respectiva sonrisa encantadora, que me deja sin respiración…_

* * *

Nuevo capitulo espero les guste, con la Nico nos divertimos mucho escribiendo y editando este capitulo, bueno tenian que saber mas o menos que cosas hizo Jacob y Bella... pobre Edward ya esta que muere de celos :-(

*PrInCeSiTa*, muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero te guste este capitulo, eres a las unica que no le puedo agredecer mediante mensajes asi que aqui te damos las gracias...

saludos de nuevo a la Nico y la Cami que aun me tienen abandonada :-( pronto volveran....... besos nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :-)

bueno si les gusta dejen su comentario sip gracias


	5. Confabulaciones

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 "Confabulaciones"**

_**POV JACOB**_

_Esta clase solo la compartía con Alice por lo que le contaría mis sospechas, aunque creo que ya lo sabe… siempre lo sabe todo… haremos lo posible para que esos dos estén juntos, se merecen ser felices…_

**-Alice… necesito hablar contigo…**_ le dije en voz baja_

**-Los sé, yo también, pero el profesor no mandará fuera… espera… **_comenzó a escribir en su liberta._

_-Me dio la libreta… decía_** "¿por qué fuiste por Bella hoy?"**

_-Le escribí mas abajo…_** "dejo su chaqueta en mi casa, se la fui a devolver, no sabíamos que Edward había llegado, como no llamo, por eso me ofrecí a traerla… pero Edward si fue, y estaba muy enfadado… creo saber por que… peor tienes que ayudarme"**

_-Leyó con mucha atención, yo mientras miraba al profesor como prestando atención… me devolvió la libreta_ **"Edward esta celoso, piensa que tienes algo con Bella, según el hoy hablaría sobre sus sentimientos con ella, pero al verla contigo, y saber que pasaron tanto tiempo juntos, seguro ya no lo hará… y costara mucho para convencerlo de lo contrario"**

_-No tarde en responder… _**"seguro, es demasiado testarudo, que aunque yo le dijera lo contrario, no creerá nada… tenemos que hacer algo, Bella sufrirá de no ser así, y bueno Edward también."… **_le di nuevamente la libreta…_

_-Leyó y pensó por un momento, luego comenzó a escribir y me la entrego… _**"pues entonces como ninguno nos creerá lo que nosotros tan obviamente vemos, haremos que los celos hablen por si solos, eso implica un trabajo de tu parte, y yo me encargare de que Bella se de cuenta, Edward no tardará en hacer algo. Estoy segura."**

_-Tiene razón, tengo una idea para que se ponga mas celoso, _**"tengo una idea, le prometí a Bella enseñarle a nadar para poder saltar por un pequeño acantilado… así pasaré mas tiempo con ella… ¿qué dices?... **_tomo la libreta y me sonrió._

-"p**erfecto Jake… a veces te luces… con eso bastara por hoy… tampoco los queremos poner de los nervios, y que Edward te mate a golpes… mira que en el almuerzo estuvo a punto"… **

-Sonreí al recordar…** "si que me di cuenta… eso lo izo ser mas evidente aún… entonces ¿es un trato?"**

**-Un trato Jacob… **_respondió en voz alta y dándome la mano…_

**-Señorita Cullen… señor Black… tienen algo que compartir con la clase… **_nos giramos a ver al profesor…_

**-Disculpe profesor… no volverá a suceder… **_dijo Alice, colocando cara de niña buena… siempre resulta_

**-Eso espero o tendrán que terminar su camaradería afuera… **_uffff salvados… por lo menos sabemos que hacer de ahora en adelante… seremos los mejores cupidos de la historia… sonreí para mi_

_Al terminar las clases me dirigí a mi moto… Alice tenia que espera a Edward, la última clase de el y Bella era E. Física, por lo que se demorarían, y Bella de seguro se iba con ellos._

_Llegue a casa, para encontrarme con una gran sorpresa__._

_Leah me esperaba afuera de mi taller, su semblante era indescriptible, pena, dolor, angustia… al sentir mi moto, miro en mi dirección y pude ver las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Estacione, y camine en su dirección_

**-¿Que te sucede Leah?**_ Pregunte con preocupación me miro y su llanto fue mayor… se abalanzo hacia mi, la abrace y deje que llorara cuanto necesitase… al rato se calmo_

**-Jacob… Podemos hablar**… _me dijo entre sollozos._

**-Claro vamos a la casa…** _se tenso…_

**-No! … podemos ir a otro lugar por favor…**_ en su mirada había desesperación_

**-Esta bien, ven sube a la moto, iremos a un lugar mas tranquilo… **_la tome de la mano y nos fuimos… la lleve donde se hacen los saltos de acantilados, el lugar mas alto… ahí voy cuando quiero pensar… y bueno justamente cuando pienso en ella._

**-¿Esta bien aquí?…**_ pregunte_

**-Si… **_respondió mas calmada y camino hasta un árbol sentándose a sus faldas._

**-Ahora dime ¿que te sucede?... **_me senté junto a ella_

**-Jake, se que no debería decirte esto a ti………** **sabes que te quiero y lamento no poder quererte de la forma en que tu lo haces, y mereces… eres la única persona en quien confió para sacar lo que me esta matando ahora…** _volvió a llorar_

**-Tranquila, **_me acerque y la abrace…_** jamás te e pedido nada, solo que me dejes estar a tu lado siempre que me necesites…. Ahora habla con tranquilidad "si"… aquí estoy nada pasará.**

**-Gracias… Sam me dejo**_… soltó sin mirarme_**,**_ Apretó su mandíbula para no volver a llorar… eso no me lo esperaba…_

**-Lo siento… **_le respondí… aunque no fuera tan cierto… la volví a abrazar_

**-No eso lo que mas me duele Jake, nosotros no estábamos tan bien, nos la pasábamos peleando, y bueno las cosas ya no eran igual… pero cuando fuimos a visitar a tu hermana en estas vacaciones, pensé que hacer algo juntos mejoraría las cosas… grabe error… **_suspiro fuerte y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar nuevamente…_

**-No tiene que contarme nada, si eso te duele… ve con calma… **_le dije sobando su brazo_

**-No te preocupes quiero hacerlo… ufffffffff… yo igual tengo familiares cerca de donde vive Rachel, por lo que fuimos a verlos a ellos también, viven mis primos, Seth de 16 y Emily de 22, ellas se ha hecho cargo de Seth desde que murieron mis tíos… bueno el hecho es que nos juntábamos todos con Rachel y Paul, fuimos la cine, a comer, bailar, la pasamos muy bien… hasta que…………… **_su mirada se perdió y su semblante reflejo nuevamente el dolor por recordar tome su mano, y le di un pequeño apretón para que sintiera que estaba con ella_

**-Los últimos 4 días de las vacaciones nos quedamos en su casa… Sam dormía en la Habitación de Seth y yo con Emily………………. La penúltima noche que nos quedaríamos me desperté a media noche y bueno…. Emily no estaba en la habitación, baje a buscar un vaso de leche, para volver a dormir……… no imagine lo que encontraría, Sam y Emily en el sofá……………**_ comenzó a llorar nuevamente… _**y bueno no precisamente conversando… tu me entiendes si…………… **_me imagine lo doloroso de la situación para ella._

**-No llores más, no valen la pena……… la abrace con más fuerza**

**-Por supuesto que no valen la pena, pero no sabes lo ofensivo que fue Sam conmigo… comenzó a decir que era mi culpa… y la de el por meterse con una niña que no quería cumplir con lo que el necesitaba… muchas veces hablamos del tema… yo no estaba preparada par estar mas íntimamente con el… y claro como Emily solo es un año menor que el encontró a quien le dé lo que yo no…………ella no dijo nada, solo me miro y se encogió de hombros, fue lo mas humillante que me ha sucedido. Corrí a la habitación tome mis cosa y me fui, llegue a esas horas donde Rachel, ella se quedo conmigo consolándome, mientras Paul nos preparaba un té, se portaron muy bien conmigo… el sábado nos vinimos, pero tu no estabas, así que me encerré en mi casa y no salí hasta ahora, para hablar contigo… Sam no se vino se quedo con ella… pero no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida… **_me dijo apegándose más a mi, tomandome por mi camisa…_

**-Tranquila, tu no tienes por que sentirte mal por no tener relaciones con el tienes recién 18 años, no se merece que derrames ni una lagrima por el………… Leah, tus decisiones son las importantes, lo que el izo fue solo una canallada, jamás te pueden obligar a hacer lo que no estas lista. Míralo por el lado positivo, no entregaste lo que es mas importante para ti a un bueno para nada… luego estarías arrepentida… ves… no todo es tan malo… **

**-Si tienes razón, solo que es muy reciente y aún duele… se que si me engaño ahora lo podría hacer siempre, quizás también lo hizo antes… quien sabe… ahora solo quiero olvidar, y empezar de nuevo… no quiero que esto arruine mi vida…**

**-No lo hará… para eso estoy aquí contigo… siempre… **_me dedico una sonrisa… con eso me doy por pagado._

**

* * *

**

POV ALICE

_Luego que Jacob se fue me quede unos minutos esperando a Edward, Emmett tiene practica de fútbol por eso me tengo que ir en Ed. _

_A los minutos después llego junto a Bella al estacionamiento, apenas llegaron me subí al asiento trasero del auto, así Bella se iba en el asiento del copiloto._

**-Que tal tu clase de E. Física Bella**

**-Lo mismo de siempre, unos cuantos pelotazos y bueno una que otra caída, lo normal… **_si lo normal comenzamos a reír…_

**-Bella ira a casa con nosotros, nos debe tiempo juntos… **_Edward miro a Bella y le sonrío ella izo lo mismo… son tan obvios por que no lo ven!_

**-Es perfecto Bella… veras todo lo que te traje!... **_se pondrá de todos los colores cuando vea lo que le compre…_

**-Esta bien Alice,****veremos lo que me trajiste… **_eso sonó a resignada jajajaja_

**-Bella, Jake me dijo que aun les quedo algo por hacer…**_ pobre Edward apretó demasiado el volante… _**será magnifico, a mi también me gustaría saltar acantilados, claro el mas bajo, pero bueno cuando aprendas a nadar iremos ¿si?**

**-Claro Alice, podemos hacer esa actividad en grupo…**

_Desde ese momento todo fue silencio, al llegar a casa me baje lo mas rápido posible, y me lleve a Bella conmigo a mi habitación, mamá y papá estaban en sus trabajos así que teníamos tiempo antes de la cena…_

**-Ten Bella…**_ le entregue unas bolsas_

**-No es lo que creo o si Alice, por favor, Victoria´s Secret! Por Dios!, no puedo… **_y como lo dije su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate._

**-Vamos Bells, son solos unos conjuntos lindos, aparte ten estas otras son ropa normal, que te gusta, pero con mas estilo… **_suspiro resignada, comenzamos a ver toda la ropa, para mi no era tanta, pero ella por todo rezonga… en eso golpearon la puerta_

**-Pase… **_dije a mi obvio visitante" mi hermanito Edward"._

**-Eee.. disculpen chicas, pero bueno como dijeron en el auto sobre los saltos de acantilados, pensé… que podrimos nadar un rato, para que Bella aprenda… que dicen?**

**-Genial… Bells puedes estrenar unos de lo Bikinis que te traje!!!... **_dije muy emocionada, con solo tirar un poquito de carnada, Edward muerde el anzuelo rápidamente…_

**-Nooooo.. son muy pequeños, no me pondría eso!...**_ ahora si su cara era de un color rojo furioso_

**-De seguro te veras genial**…**nos vemos abajo…**_ Edward se giro y fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Bella se quedo de piedra, la sacudí y le entregue un Bikini color blanco y negro, un diseño de cebra muy lindo… ya no dijo nada no tenia muchas opciones todos eran de dos piezas, este se le vera genial…así se fue al baño a cambiar._

**-Ves te dije que te verías genial… **_yo me había puesto uno de color crema…_ **bien vamos Edward nos espera…**

**-No, pero no me puedo pasear así por tu casa… **_me miro con cara de suplica…_

**-Ok, veremos tendrá que usar una bata… espera… **_busque en mi armario una de las batas, se la di… una color blanco… así bajamos, Edward ya se encontraba nadando… cuando nos vio se acerco a la parte menos onda que seria por donde Bella entraría a la piscina… yo me dirigí al trampolín y me di un chapuzón de inmediato._

**-Vamos Bella entra ya… **_le dije, ya que aun estaba con la bata en la orilla._

**-Esta bien… **_dijo y de apoco se fue despojando de la bata… ni les digo como quedo Edward, jajajajaja sus ojos casi se le salen! Le tendió la mano y la ayudo a entrar._

**-Bien Bella no tengas miedo iremos de apoco ¿si? **_Bella solo asintió… me dedique a nadar un poco en lo mas profundo… les di privacidad a su clase, no me fui por que Bella es capaz de seguirme, así que me quede pero en lo profundo._

**

* * *

**

POV EDWARD

_Tenerla entre mis brazos ha sido sin duda lo mejor, este día empezó de lo peor, para dar paso a los mejor momentos… no puedo negar los celos que han florecido hoy, ha compartido tantas cosas con Jacob, simplemente tienen mucho en común, sus miradas al contar su experiencia en estas vacaciones, grrrrrrr… no lo podía soportar._

_El que aceptara venir conmigo me dice que aun me considera parte importante de su vida, pero no es lo mismo que ha vivido con Jacob, esa complicidad me grita que hay algo entre ellos además de amistad, eso es lo que mas me duele._

_Veníamos muy bien en el auto cuando Alice dijo que Jacob le enseñara a saltar acantilados a Bella, otra actividad para ellos dos, no lo puede evitar y pago las consecuencias mi pobre manubrio. Pero eso me dio una idea también, Bella no sabe nadar por lo que yo le enseñare, me demorare lo que sea necesario par tenerla cerca y eso haga que retrase su actividad junto a Jacob. El inicio esto, esta robando todos los momentos de Bella para el, por lo que tendré que incluirme solo._

_Al verla llegar a la piscina fue irreal, y eso que llevaba una bata blanca, Alice la insto a entrar al agua por lo que me acerque para ayudar, fue ahí cuando dejo caer la bata, y vamos mi hermana se supero, ese bikini le queda fenomenal… me quede mirándola como bobo… hasta que tome su mano y la ayude a entra._

_Poder enseñarle a nadar me obliga a permanecer cerca de ella, en ocasiones tomarla de su diminuta cintura, ese contacto me pego como mil descargas eléctricas, la sentí estremecer entre mis brazos, no se si por frío o por que sintió lo mismo que yo._

_Mis sentimientos están mas que claros, pero ya no podré decirle a ella lo que guardo en mi corazón, debido a los acontecimientos del día, tendré que lograr que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, y se olvide de lo que siente por Jacob, espero lograrlo………… eso espero._

_Cuando mi madre llego, nos fue a saludar y decir que en una hora cenaríamos, por lo que tendríamos que terminar con las clases. Aun sujetaba a bella por la cintura cuando…_

**-Vamos Bella, tendremos que darnos un baño para bajar a cenar… **_fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi hermana estuvo con nosotros en la piscina, ni cuenta me di… solo era consiente de la mujer que estaba a mi lado… la solté de apoco, para que fuera con mi hermana… _

**-Gracias Edward… **_dijo y se alejaron con sus batas… solo la mire hasta que entro en la casa, me sumergí en el agua… esto me dejo un poco, no, con mucha calor… cuando estuve despejado… subí a mi cuarto a darme una ducha y prepararme a cenar._

_La cena paso tranquilamente, gracias a la amena charla de mis padres, Emmett también estaba, y bueno con característico humor hizo que fuese una cena agradable._

_A las 8 fui a dejar a Bella a su casa, el camino en un principio fue silencioso. Per rompí el hielo._

**-¿Qué te ha parecido tu primera clase para aprehender a nadar?**

**-Ooo muy bien gracias Edward de verdad… no sabes el susto que le tengo a ahogarme… pero me encantaría poder saltar el acantilado, nos es el mas alto pero será emocionante… gracias…**_ si claro yo solo serviré para que ella pase mas tiempo con su Jake_

**-Si, bueno, de nada, cuando quieras… **_ya estaba estacionando en su casa…_** Bella mañana te paso a buscar ¿o te vas con Jacob? **_Pregunte entre dientes… intentando mantener la compostura…_

**-O bueno, no hable sobre eso con Jake, hoy me vino a dejar una chaqueta y me llevo… que te parece si volvemos a lo de siempre y me llevas tu… bueno solo si quieres, claro…**

**-Por supuesto, mañana a la misma hora. **_Le dije mas aliviado al saber que por lo menos eso me queda con ella, y Jacob aún no me lo ha quitado_

**-Esta bien, adiós… **_me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y abrió la puerta del auto._

**-Hasta mañana Bells que tengas buena noche… **_le dije ya mas relajado y feliz… el tiempo que paso con ella es maravilloso… simplemente no lo cambiaria por nada._

* * *

BUENO OTRO CAPITULO DE CELOS... ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NOS COMENTEN.... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS...

HOY ESTA DEDICADO A **"NICOL GODOY"....** ES TU IDEA, TU HISTORIA Y MAÑANA ESTAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS.... MUCHAS BENDICIONES :-)

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO OJALA NOS COMENTEN MAS SIP SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODOS QUIENES PASEN POR AQUI :-)


	6. Demasiados Amigos

****

Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "demasiado amigos"**

**POV BELLA**

_Al día siguiente Edward me pasó a buscar como antes, se notaba mas tranquilo y relajado, hablamos de lo de siempre, fue genial tenerlo de vuelta igual._

_Al llegar a instituto ya estaba Emmett, Alice y Jacob, estos dos últimos conversando un poco alejados, ¿desde cuándo son tan amigos? Le reste importancia._

_Al bajar del auto de Edward, Jake me dedico una sonrisa como queriendo decir algo, no la supe descifrar, y se miro cómplicemente con Alice, estos dos se traen algo._

_Cuando nos saludamos conversamos amenamente yendo hacia el instituto, Jake se me acerco y aparto un poco de grupo._

**-Bella tengo algo importante que contarte, claro solo tu lo puedes saber nadie más… **_me dijo en susurros_

**-Claro Jake dime, sabes que no diría nada… **_lo mire fijamente a los ojos, en tono de falsa molestia por lo que me dijo_

**-Jajajajaja si lo se Bella, pero esta vez ni Edward ni nadie puede saberlo, solo tu y yo, ok?… pero mejor hablamos en el almuerzo con mayor privacidad… así que te pido si ¿podemos almorzar fuera hoy?**

**-Si no hay problema… **_le dedique una sonrisa, debe ser algo importante_

**-Gracias Bells… **_dijo y luego me abrazo cariñosamente_**… vamos…**

_Al seguir me di cuanta de que Edward nos miraba con el ceño fruncido… los dos son mis amigos pero lamentablemente si Jake no quiere compartir esto con Edward yo lo apoyaré…y aunque el se enoje no traicionare la confianza de Jacob. _

_Las clase pasaron con normalidad, Edward estuvo algo tenso en las clases que compartíamos todos, pero luego se fue relajando. Siempre hemos compartido todo juntos, pero últimamente el se esta alejando… no se que le sucede, es como si de la noche a la mañana se convirtiera en una persona Bipolar._

_A la hora de almuerzo como lo dijo Jake me arrastro hacia el exterior, tomamos unos sándwich y jugos, para conversar tranquilamente. Solo Alice sabia que almorzaríamos con ellos como siempre._

**-Y bien Jake que esta importante y ultra secreto para estar aquí ahora…. **_Pregunte por que me moría de la curiosidad._

**-Bueno Bella, tiene que ver con Leah… y las vacaciones que tuvo en casa de mi hermana… **_su tono de voz fue bajando, eso me alarmo_

**-Le paso algo, esta bien?... **_pregunte ya muy preocupada_

**-No…. Bueno si…**

**-Explícate Jacob no estoy entiendo… **_le dije para que continuara_

**-Si pasó algo, y ahora esta mejor… termino con Sam… **_dijo y miro sus manos_

**-Eso es una buena noticia no crees… **_me acerque y le acaricié sus manos… el ama a Leah y ahora está libre_

**-Si bueno, es algo bueno, pero no como todo sucedió y menos lo canalla que fue Sam, solo la hirió más… **_ya hora su semblante era de odio y rabia…_

**-Tranquilo, cuéntame bien, si?**

_Así que me relato todo lo sucedido, pobre Leah ella no se merece que Sam le hiciera todo aquello, menos con su prima, la pobre ha de esta sufriendo mucho, si bien Sam es mucho mayor que ella, Leah lo amaba desde niña, Sam tiene 23 y Leah acaba de cumplir los 18 llevaban un año de novios, ella comenzó a salir con el en su ultimo año de instituto, ya que es un año mayor que nosotros, y bueno Jake la quiere desde que lo conozco, pero solo han sido amigos… y se que esto lo hace sufrir, la quiere demasiado, el verla infeliz lo hace infeliz a el. Me alegra mucho que aunque la ame, este a su lado para apoyarla a salir adelante._

**-Has hecho bien Jake, ella te necesita, siempre han sido amigos, y se que le hace bien… **_dije sinceramente_

**-Lo se, estaré con ella todo el tiempo que me necesite, no la voy a dejar sola… **_su semblante ya era mas sereno esto si le importaba de sobremanera_

**-Además que tal si por fin se da cuenta que eres el Amor de su vida, y ya deja esa tonteras que eres menor que ella… **_le dije sonriendo, le me miro y devolvió la sonrisa_

**Puede ser, no perderé jamás las esperanzas… **_el brillo de sus ojos lo dice todo, esta decidido_

**-Se que será así… bueno vamos ya van a tocar y no quiero entrar tarde a clases… **_me fui parando de donde estábamos_

**-Si… vamos dijo parándose de un salto y ayudándome a mí… gracias Bells… **_dijo lo mire rara_**… por escucharme, eres la mejor amiga del mundo… **_y me sonrió_

**-De nada Jake, sabes que siempre estaré para escucharte… **_me dio un gran abrazo y me sostuvo en el aire haciendo me girar, y bueno también dar unos pequeños gritos por la impresión, luego me bajo y caminamos juntos, el tenia clases en otro salón, yo me fui al mió que compartiría con Alice._

_Compartir clases con Alice es maravilloso, ella hace que la hora se pase volando, es muy divertida._

_La última clase la compartíamos todos, incluso Emmett, era historia, el profesor nos dejo un trabajo que realizaríamos en parejas, por lo que nos alegramos siempre los hacia con Alice… pero esta vez fue diferente._

**-Chicos las parejas para el trabajo serán al azar… **_dijo el profesor… todos comenzaron a abuchear_

**-Lo siento son las nuevas reglas, deben compartir con sus demás compañeros… bien los primeros serán… **_dijo sacando unos papeles de una bolsita de genero…_** Cullen Emmett con Mallory Lauren**_… gire para mirar a Emmett y tenia una cara de fastidio, luego mire a lauren y su cara era de ilusión… pobre Emmett_

**-Los siguientes, Swan Bella y…………… **_que no sea Mike, que no se Mike, rogaba en mi interior…_** Black Jacob… **_uffff mire a Jake y me sonrió yo le devolví la sonrisa tuve mejor suerte que Emmett_

**-Ahora Cullen Alice con Newton Mike……**

**-Ahora si estoy perdida, el es un fastidio, solo hablara de ti y ni me ayudara con el trabajo **_dijo Alice en susurros para que solo yo pudiese escucharla_

**-No digas tonteras Alice, pero tuve mejor suerte que tu… **_al escuchar el nombre de Edward me alerte ¿con quien le tocará?_

**-Cullen Edward y Stanley Jessica… **_peor, ella ha de estar feliz, no fue necesario decir mas ya que escuche como chillaba por ser quien trabajaría con Edward… gire en su dirección el solo me miraba con fastidio, estaba enojado de nuevo, pero por que conmigo, si le toco con Stanley, yo no tengo la culpa._

_Al terminar las clases nos fuimos al estacionamiento, nuevamente Edward estaba distante, pero no le di mayor importancia, de seguro no le gusto su compañera de trabajo._

**-Al llegar al estacionamiento, Jessica nos intercepto.**

**-Edward espera… **_nos giramos en su dirección_

**-Si, **_respondió el con fastidio_

**-Bueno debemos hacer el trabajo, yo creo que debemos comenzar de inmediato para ser los mejores, **_dijo ella con una sonrisa… grrrrrrrrr_

**-Bueno si tu quieres, donde nos vemos **_dijo con resignación_

**-En mi casa, pero Edward tengo un problema, hoy me vine con Lauren y bueno me preguntaba si nos podemos ir juntos… **_Jessica me miro para que me apartará, claro ella vive en sentido contrario a mi casa_

**-Bueno, Bella sube te llevo primero a tu casa… **_dijo Edward en tono frió_

**-Pero nos demoraremos más su casa queda al otro extremo… **_maldita Stanley_

**-No te preocupes Edward yo la llevo… vamos Bella… **_Jake me tomo de la mano… _**así comenzamos nosotros también la tarea… **

_Yo estaba pasmada, Stanley de entrometida, se llevaría a Edward a su casa, ellos estarían solos sus padres trabajaban, que rabia, y Edward no puso objeción a eso, tampoco a que no me fuera con el, claro que le importa solo somos amigos, y ahora Jessica tendrá su gran oportunidad._

**-Como quieras, **_Adiós nos dijo Edward no me dedico ninguna mirada_.

**-Adiós respondí cabizbaja**_… esto me afecta de sobremanera_

**-Vamos Bells, y quita esa cara si no quieres que todos se den cuenta de cómo te sientes… **_me dijo Jacob… lo mire e intente sonreír un mal intento debo decir. Nos despedimos de los demás, ellos comenzarían mañana con sus trabajos, me subí a la moto y nos fuimos, no se si seria capaz de trabajar mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar, con Edward y su tarde con Stanley_

**

* * *

**

**POV EDWARD**

_Haber pasado la tarde con Bella y tenerla tan cerca de mí me relajo bastante, claro que no lo necesario para volver a mis ideas de antes, confesar todo lo que siento por ella. Con todo lo que ha pasado siento que debo luchar por ella, y eso are._

_El siguiente día pase por su casa como siempre, me alegra seguir conservando esto de nuestra relación, es algo que no le dejare a Jacob jamás. Mi actitud fue la misma de la tarde, ella al parecer la percibió por lo que nos fundimos en nuestras típicas charlas por la mañana._

_Al llegar al instituto, nos esperaban, baje y ayude a Bella, pero mi pesadilla la saco de mi lado, conversaron durante unos segundos alejados de nosotros, era algo entre ellos, eso me mata. Los observe todo el tiempo, Bella tenia cara de concentración y curiosidad en su rostro. _

_Seguimos a nuestras clases, no puedo negar que estaba tenso nuevamente, es que el solo hecho de que compartan secretos me carcome por dentro. Al pasar las horas y ver el comportamiento normal de solo amigos, y bueno Jacob se sienta conmigo así que no había mayor preocupación._

_A la hora de almuerzo cunado llegue a la cafetería, solo estaba Emmett y Alice._

**-Y Bella?... **_pregunte abiertamente, mis hermanos me entienden_

**-Fue al patio iba a almorzar con Jacob… **_apreté con fuerza mis puños aun de pie junto a mis hermanos_

**-Calma Eddy, solo fueron a almorzar… **_me dijo Emmett con su natural tono de burla_

**-Claro solo eso… **_respondí sentándome junto a ellos, el hambre se había esfumado por lo que no comí nada_

**-Vamos Edward no seas tan terco, Jacob quería hablar con ella son amigos igual que contigo**

**-Si por supuesto… **_me pare bruscamente, la verdad no tenia ganas de estar con nadie, pero mis pasos me dirigieron hacia el patio, sabia que quería ver, pero no fue precisamente lo que vi._

_Estaban conversando muy juntos, en un momento se pusieron de pie, Jacob la ayudo y luego de unas palabras más, se fundieron en un gran abrazo, se reían mientras giraban… yo parecía un espía detrás de las grandes puertas que daba hacia el patio, luego entraron nos tocaban mas clases, en ellas yo estaba junto a Jacob, en este momento mi ira era gigantesca, si tan solo no hubiese ido de vacaciones, ellos no estarían tan juntos ahora, no me habría separado de Bella para nada, por lo que Jacob no hubiese tenido ninguna oportunidad con ella._

_Fui corriendo a los baños, me moje la cara para pasar la rabia que me cargaba, últimamente me estaba costando obtener la calma, mi temperamento definitivamente es otro. Pero estos celos me están matando. Al final mi cólera crecerá tanto que tendré que tomar una terapia, si no quiero matar al que hasta 3 semanas atrás era mi mejor amigo._

_Cuando estuve mas calmado, me fui a mi salón, al entrar Jacob estaba en su lugar con una gran sonrisa, grrrr, lo peor es que lo entiendo, al pasar la tarde con Bella la sonrisa nadie me la borro hasta hoy cuando los volví a ver juntos. Me senté en silencio._

**-Te pasa algo Edward, estas raro amigo…**_ si amigo que mas daría yo por volver a confiar en ti como amigo… pero no puedo no si esta con la mujer que yo quiero_

**-Nada…**_ respondí a secas_

**-jajajajajaja vamos Edward si estas echando chispas…**_ y tiene la osadía de burlarse de mi, sentí una gran mano en mi brazo_

**-Jacob tiene razón Edward, no te ves bien, cálmate hermano, vas a explotar…**_ Emmett rara vez habla de forma seria, debe ser que tienen razón y me veo fatal_

**-Son cosas mías, no se preocupen se pasará…**_ intente sonar calmado, burdo intento_

**-Eso espero Edward…**_ yo también hermano, gire hacia Jacob y aun tenia su sonrisa pegada en el rostro…_

**-Por qué tan feliz Jacob…**_ pregunte aunque me imagino la respuesta, "pasar tiempo con Bella me deja como idiota", me reí internamente, si que estoy afectado_

**-Bueno no te puedo decir que por nada, porque mentiría descabelladamente, pero solo te puedo decir, que gracias a estas vacaciones por fin podré lograr lo que tanto he querido por años, conquistar al amor de mi vida. ¿Qué te parece?...**_ que, que me parece, el pobre lápiz que tenia en mis manos pago las consecuencias, se partió en dos_

**-Me parece bien por ti…**_ hable apretando los dientes, intentando controlar la ira que me embargaba._

**-Cuando tenga los avances que necesito prometo contarte todo ¿si?, por ahora solo tengo eso… **_que mas avances necesitas perro, pasaste todo el verano con ella, y me quieres contar, que no ve que me va dar un ataque y en este momento estoy pensando las mil y una forma de hacerlo desaparecer_

**-Claro cuando tengas mas avances me cuentas…**_ por lo menos así me enterare hasta que punto llegara con Bella, no la dejare ya lo dije, pero si ella lo prefiere a el ¿qué puedo hacer?… _**Profesor, disculpe no me siento bien, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?**

**-Por supuesto, ve…**_ jamás me negaría nada, nunca me siento mal, y soy uno de los mejores alumnos, pero esta vez de verdad me sentía mal, mi cabeza va explotar, por lo que si iría a la enfermería por un medicamento_

**-Te acompaño amigo…**_ Dijo Jacob… con preocupación en su voz, eso me hace sentir fatal, el me considera su amigo, y yo lo trato de perro y lo quiero matar_

**-No gracias, solo iré por algo para el dolor de cabeza…**_ y así me fui_

_Camine hasta la enfermería, se sorprendieron al verme ahí, por lo general los chicos, por escaparse de clases recurren aquí, yo las veces que e venido es por acompañar a Bella en algunos de sus típicos accidente, nunca por ser yo el que necesite algo, todo me recuerda a Bella, definitivamente me volveré loco._

**-Dime cariño por que estas aquí, me dijo la enfermera… **_ella siempre nos trata así, es una señora mayor, por lo menos eso ya reconforta_

**-Me duele demasiado la cabeza, me va estallar en este momento, necesito algo para aliviar el dolor**

**-Ooo, pasa por aquí tiéndete en la camilla, voy por unas pastillas… **_se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar lo necesario para mi_

**-Tomate estas, son dos pastillas que te relajarán y harán que el dolor desaparezca, pero te voy a pedir que sigas acostado cierra los ojos y te pondré un paño húmedo para relajarte mas rápido ¿si?**

**-Gracias… **_solo puede decir eso la verdad es que me haría bien relajarme, si las cosas siguen así, tendré que pasar todos los días por la enfermería_

_Me quede unos 20 minutos acostado, el dolor estaba desapareciendo, agradecía mi decisión de venir hasta aquí, esto me supera, ya no puedo controlarme solo. Pensar en que puedo perder a Bella, me angustia, si ella eligiera a Jacob, no se si podría vivir con eso, tampoco se si lograría alejarme definitivamente de ella, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil la adolescencia? _

_Al sentirme mejor, me levante, le di las gracias a la enfermera, y me dirigí al salón, ya había perdido la mitad de la clase, pero por no abusar entre de todas formas. El profesor no puso objeción y me senté en mi puesto, los chicos solo me dejaron, no dijeron nada, mi semblante era mas sereno, pero no estaba del todo bien._

_La ultima clase la compartíamos todos, pero en este instituto se empeñan en hacerme sentir mal._

_El profesor nos eligió parejas para unos trabajos, yo siempre los hago con Jacob o Emmett, pero esta vez los eligió el. No me interesaba con quien harían sus trabajos los demás pero si Bella, y adivinen ¡si! este mundo esta en contra de mi, Jacob fue el elegido para compartir su trabajo con Bella, nuevamente mi ira afloro, intente calmarme lo mas posible, pero mi cara denotaba el como me sentía, ni siquiera escuche con quien me toco, solo vi la mirada de Bella y que Jessica saltaba y gritaba como loca, eso significa que tendré que trabajar con ella, aunque algo bueno salio de esto, la cara de Bella es de celos, me pueden llamar loco, pero eso me dio a entender su mirada, y aunque los celos que yo siento son medios enfermizos, me dio un gusto saber que a lo mejor ella sintiera un poco de lo que yo._

_Cuando nos íbamos Jessica se me pego como lapa para hacer nuestro trabajo de inmediato, es obvio que lo hace con segundas intenciones pero el ver la cara de Bella y un poco de celos me izo aceptar, pero Jacob corto mis planes ya que decidió llevar a Bella a su casa. Ya no me sentía tan bien. Al poco rato llegamos a la casa de Jessica, como dijo estaba sola. No tengo cabeza para hacer nada de nada._

**-Bien Edward ponte cómodo, ¿quieres algo de tomar?**_ Me dijo en tono seductor o por lo menos eso me dio a entender_

**-Sabes, no me siento bien, en todo el día, solo quiero descansar, mira el trabajo no es nada del otro mundo, así que lo are yo tu solo has la portada y no hay problema si…**_ intente dirigirme hacia la puerta_

**-Pero tenemos que hacer esto juntos…**_ otra vez su voz irritante_

**-De verdad me tengo que ir, mañana llevas la portada, o pasado mañana no hay problema el trabajo es para la próxima semana… adiós…**_ y sin esperar una respuesta me fui._

_No quería estar con nadie, al llegar a casa al parecer nadie estaba, seguramente estaban haciendo sus trabajos y mis padres en sus respectivos empleos, no sabia que hacer, aun estaba tenso, y necesitaba hacer algo que me relajara, fui directo a la sala, y ahí estaba mi piano, eso tocar me calmara._

_Comencé con las notas de siempre composiciones antiguas y las mías una que escribí par mi madre y la de Bella, aunque no sabe que la cree para ella. Luego notas nuevas fueron saliendo, eso es crear sin ser conciente de lo que haces, pero esta música es melancólica como me siento, pero frases vinieron a mi mente "__**las caricias que le das a el debieran ser mías, el te tiene al anochecer mis noches son frias**__", no será solo música será una canción de mis sentimientos hasta hoy. La segunda canción dedicada a Bella, quizás algún día se entere que es mi inspiración en varias composiciones._

* * *

_Bueno un capitulo nuevo.... estamos contentas por las visitas que hemos tenido... pero no se refleja en los comentarios, ya que son mas de 600 visitas... bueno si pueden nos dicen que les parece..... _

_Cada vez Edward demuestra mas sus celos, y bueno Jacob hace que las cosas se confundan cada vez más... no de mala fe, pero bueno asi tiene que ser jajajaajajjaja_

_saludos Nicol.... la pase bien en tu cumple.... nos vemos en el mio jajajaja :-) besos cami que no te he visto xau hasta la proximo :-)_


	7. ¿Por qué para ti no es evidente?

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 6 "¿Por qué para ti no es evidente?"**

_**POV BELLA**_

_Jake me trajo a casa, no tenia ganas de hacer ningún trabajo, pero me convenció de que seria una buena forma de despejarme, a decir verdad tengo que dejar de ser tan escandalosa, Edward es solo mi amigo, y que comparta con las demás no me debe importar, pero díganle eso a mi cabeza y corazón no están en sintonía._

_Luego de hacer el trabajo me dedique a preparar la cena, esta vez para Charlie, Jacob y para mi, me divertí por la tonteras que hablaba Jake, sabe como hacer sentir bien y relajados a los demás. _

_Cuando llego mi padre no dispusimos a cenar, fue bastante agradable la cena, compartir estos momentos con mi padre me da que pensar, creo que le hubiese encantado tener un hijo hombre, ya que con Jake no para de hablar de diferentes temas, y cuando estamos solo los dos, nos limitamos a comentar como nos fue en el día, para que decir el aprecio que tiene por Jacob, lo considera como un hijo. Gracias a Dios dejo de insistir en que hacemos una linda pareja, con Jake nos molestaba que su padre y el mío estuviesen tan seguros que nos casaremos en un fututo no muy lejano, si como no, cada uno tiene sus propios intereses. Lastima que hasta el momento no funcione para ninguno de los dos._

_Después de que Jake se marcho, lave los plato me despedí de Charlie, y subí a mi habitación a terminar mis deberes para el instituto._

_Ya llevaba demasiado rato tratando de concentrarme pero mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar en nada mas que no fuera el, pensaba en Edward se que solo es me ve como su amiga pero yo no yo lo amo, lo amo mas que ah mi misma, y saber que esta tarde se fue con la zorra de Jessica me pone a hervir la sangre. Ya me imagino a esa entupida mostrando sus encantos frente a el, el solo pensar que podría pasar algo entre los dos me ponía triste tanto que no me di cuenta cuando de mis mejillas cayeron unas entupidas lagrimas._

_La noche la pase sin descansar mucho, solo una cosa rondaba por mi mente, que habrán hecho Jessica y Edward en la casa de ella, ¿el trabajo?, no lo creo…. Simplemente mi cabeza no dejo pensar en los posibles escenarios en que pudiesen estar._

_Desperté como no, con unas tremendas ojeras, pero ni modo tenia que enfrentar mi nuevo día._

_Edward como siempre me fue a buscar, por las mañanas viene de muy buen humor, no comentamos para nada de lo que cada uno hizo la tarde anterior, a decir verdad me moría de ganas por preguntarle, pero me da miedo la respuesta… "o la pase genial, Jessica cocino para mi" no es algo que desee escuchar._

_Al llegar al instituto nos encontramos con los demás, y conversamos de banalidades, es fácil estar todos juntos y olvidar malos momentos._

**- No saben la tortura que será trabajar con Lauren, no podrían darme peor castigo, la chica esta buena, pero no me apetece… **_hizo muecas de asco…_ **es muy ofrecida… **_Emmett de verdad la pasará mal, a el le encanta coquetear, pero cuando una chica es la ofrecida simplemente la rechaza por muy buena este como el dice_

**- Por lo menos tienes algo para distraer tu vista mientras trabajas, yo soy la que la pasará mal, ese Mike es como decirlo, un bruto no tiene idea de nada, será mejor hacer el trabajo sola, no aportara nada, y lo único que pregunta, que le gusta a Bella?, Crees que iría conmigo al cine?, no parece entender de que si Bella lo ha rechazado durante estos últimos 3 años es por que no le gusta, pero el no dale con sacar el tema de nuevo, NO LO SOPORTO!!!!!!!!!... **_todos estábamos en Shock escuchando a la Pobre de Alice que no daba más, necesitaba desahogarse… _**se que siempre te eh dicho que si no te gusta no salgas con el, pero quizás si aceptas una vez y la pasan terrible, por fin nos deje en paz… **_eso no me lo esperaba yo no quiero salir con el_

**- No!**_... exclamo Edward… _**Bella no tiene por que salir con el si no es de su agrado, además conociendo a Mike aunque fuera la peor cita del mundo, el la pasaría genial e insistirá para que Bella siga saliendo con el… **_y yo que pensé que daría otra justificación, fue tan potente su No que jure que diaria "Bella no sale con nadie mas que conmigo" pero no, eso es pedir mucho._

**- Quizás Alice tenga razón, y salir con el pasarlo fatal pueda ser la solución, aunque puede que las cosas salgan al revés y me termine agradando… **_seguí caminando, y todos quedaron en shock por lo que camine sola, luego Alice me alcanzo._

**- No estarás hablando en serio, como que te puede terminar agradando???... **_pues en realidad no se ni por que lo dije a decir verdad, es por que no me agrado la respuesta de Edward, quien se cree el para decidir por mi, y si a el no le agrada, así como tampoco le esta agradado Jacob, con quien han sido amigos de niños._

**- Simplemente Alice uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, quizás si nos juntamos me de cuenta de que su comportamiento hostigante es porque nunca he intentado siquiera entablar una conversación normal con el… **_no es la verdadera razón el no tiene nada que me agrade, pero uf, estoy harta de todo._

**- No, no y no, no te puede terminar agradando Mike, prefiero a Jacob, aunque el ideal es mi hermano… **_si como no Alice, aunque también es mi ideal._

**- Vamos Alice seamos realistas si?, y dejemos este tema que no es algo que pueda pasar a un corto plazo… **_ella alzo sus cejas y nos giramos para ver casi a tres pasos a Edward tras nosotras, nada mejor que escuchara nuestra pequeña Charla _

**- Bella!... **_uf parece no haber escuchado nada_**… lamento inmiscuirme en algo así tu eres capaz de discernir, entre lo que es bueno para ti o no, y yo bueno no tengo derecho alguno… **_bajo su cabeza en signo de arrepentimiento_

**- No te preocupes, de cierta forma eres un buen amigo por lo que puedes opinar, mas no decidir por mi… **_jamás me enojaría con el pero si no es nada mas que mi amigo como siempre me lo dice es mejor dejar las cosas claras, para no arruinar nuestra relación._

**- Esta bien, desvío la mirada, iras a nadar conmigo hoy?... **_de veras, se me olvido por completo que es mi instructor en natación, adoro los momentos que pasamos juntos, ya que solo existimos nosotros_

**- Claro, solo si aún quieres enseñarme, no voy muy bien que digamos…**_ la verdad es que estoy bien lenta en el tema_

**- Por supuesto que quiero…**_ contesto alegremente, su sonrisa ilumina las mas absoluta obscuridad… _**además si te demoras en aprehender mas tiempo para estar juntos tendremos, no crees?...**_ susurro cerca de mi oído_

**- C-claro… **_no es justo, yo no tengo ese efecto en el, me deslumbra demasiado con esa voz, su aliento cerca de mi piel…………………………………………………… calma Bella, es solo tu amigo_

**- Me parece perfecto nos vamos a mi casa entonces… **_sonrío y seguimos juntos a clases, todas mis tardes y mañanas son maravillosas a su lado, el problema parece ser cuando estamos con el Instituto, su humor cambia 180 grados, pero bueno habrá que aprovechar los buenos momentos._

_Las clases continuaron con normalidad, bueno nuestra nueva normalidad ya que la tensión es evidente entre Edward y Jacob, para que continuar con el tema si nadie entiende su actitud._

_La semana paso así, entre nuestras mañanas divertidas, nuestras clases tensas, y las divertidas tardes en su piscina, la verdad es que ha sido mas divertido que constructivo ya que es poco lo que eh aprendido a nadar, por no decir cero, ya que la pasamos en la parte baja de la piscina, y terminamos jugando, en ocasiones esta Alice pero por poco rato. Hoy ya es viernes y nuestras clases acaban de finalizar._

**- Bella que te parece si hoy duermes en mi casa, cada vez que estas en la piscina terminas muy cansada, y como es fin de semana, podemos tener noche de chicas, ya que por culpa de mi hermano no hemos pasado nada de tiempo juntas…**_ la verdad hemos desplazado a Alice por pasar tiempo juntos Edward y yo._

**- No se si Charlie me deje Alice…**_ es mas una escusa, dormir en casa de Edward no es buena idea, si ya tengo que mantener mi autocontrol al máximo estando solos en la piscina con solo los trajes de baño es difícil, dormir sabiendo que en el dormitorio de al frente esta el durmiendo con esa carita de ángel, es mucho._

**- Eso no será problema tu padre me adora, Edward nos llevara hasta la prefectura y le diremos a Charlie que te quedaras el fin de semana en mi casa, se que dirá que si… **_imposible rebatir ese argumento, mi padre le concede mas cosas a Alice que a mi su propia hija, pero bueno me tocara pasar por este martirio, además de que me vestirá a su antojo._

**- Ok, iremos por la autorización de mi padre, le dijiste a Edward?... **_la ultima clase no la teníamos juntos por lo tanto nos encontraríamos en el estacionamiento_

**- Por supuesto, esta todo listo…** como no, es de esperarse algo a si, si viene de Alice Cullen

_Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento pero unos brazos me impidieron seguir avanzando…_

**- Emmett bájame no seas bruto…**_ a estas alturas me tenia en su hombro como un costal de harina_

**- Te quedarás con en nuestra casa Bells, es genial podemos hacer muchas cosas esta noche, nos divertiremos**

**- Si no me bajas no iré, como se te ocurre hacerme esto… **_bueno eh de decir que mi cara estaba rojísima por el espectáculo que estábamos dando_

**- Esta bien Bells extreme, no le estas haciendo honor a tu apodo, pero podemos terminar de contar mis chistes esta noche… **_me bajo y sin esperar mi respuestas ni que recuperara mi equilibrio se alejo hacia su Jeep, pero como la suerte nunca esta de mi lado, menos mi equilibrio sentí como caía en picada a un encuentro con el cemento_

**- Cuidado Bella, Emmett no cambiara jamás, es un bebe en cuerpo de mastodonte jajajajajaja… **_comenzó a reír Jake mi salvador esta vez_

**- Tienes toda la razón… **_comencé a reír con el, pero aun estábamos juntos, ósea el sosteniéndome_

**- Nos vamos Bella, debemos ir por tu padre y luego a tu casa, creo que nos deberíamos ir ahora… **_la voz de Edward como tantas veces sonó tajante y sin vida, Jake me miro y solo asintió, me beso la frente despidiéndose de mi_

**- Nos vemos el lunes Chicos… **_se despidió Jake de los demás_

**-Adiós Jacob que tengas un buen fin de semana… **_le respondió Alice, pero Edward nada, me acerque a el y le dije_

**- Podrías despedirte siquiera de el, han sido amigos desde pequeños y me parece muy mal que no seas capaz de saludar, despedirte o dirigirte a el como antes, no se que les paso, pero habla muy mal de ti Edward pareces otra persona, y rencoroso que es peor… **no pude evitar sermonearlo por algo que me parece de los mas infantil

**- Tienes razón, no sabes lo que ha pasado, aunque es evidente, pero bueno mejor así, yo veré como soluciono mis diferencias con Jacob, no te preocupes…**_ no acote nada mas, ya que no es mi problema directo, pero me alegra que haga un intento por mejorar las cosas entre ellos_

_Nos encaminamos a su volvo, y en poco tiempo estábamos entrando en la prefectura para hablar con Charlie._

**- Hola chicas que las trae por aquí…**_ nos saludo mi Padre_

**- Hola…**_ saludamos las dos_

**- Hemos venido a solicitar su permiso para que Bella se aloje hoy en mi casa, bueno la idea es el fin de semana completo, que dice?...**_ y ahí va poniendo sus ojitos que hacen que mi padre no pueda decir que no ya que es una niña tan buena y dulce, excelente amiga para mi, palabras textuales de Charlie_

**- Yo creo que puede ser una buena idea, Billy y Harry me han invitado a pescar el fin de semana, y no quiero que estés sola en casa… **_ni que necesitara escusa para dejarme ir, Alice ya lo convence con solo preguntar, pero en fin un fin de semana en casa de los Cullen con Edward cerca no es muy buena Idea_

**- O si será perfecto, nos divertiremos muchísimo y usted también Charlie… **_Alice le dio un pequeño abrazo, mi padre se río, miro por la ventana y se fijo en el auto de Edward quien nos esperaba en el_

**- Bueno de mas esta decir que te cuides, y te mantengas alejada de los chicos como Edward y Emmett…**_ahí va, siempre es lo mismo, gracias a Dios que no le eh contado de las clases que me da Edward para aprehender a nadar, le daría un ataque, sus comentarios o lo que opina de Edward mas que de Emmett son intentos de alejarlos de mi, como si me hicieran caso, Emmett es un amigo como una Hermano pero Edward es todo lo contrario, es la persona que quiero y que me encantaría que sintiera lo mismo por mi_

**- Papá, nos conocemos desde pequeños, sabes que todos somos amigos…**_el comenzó a reír, claro ahora soy yo la que esta molesta y roja como un tomate_

**- Lo se Bells, se que nada pasara o no te dejaría ir, solo es que me gusta hacerte rabiar, cuídense niñas, nos vemos Bella… **_me dio un beso en la frente para volver a sus labores_

**- Adiós papá también que te diviertas… **_respondí, nos despidió con su mano y desapareció por las oficinas_

_**- Te dije que seria fáci,l tu padre es un amor…**__ claro que me deja en vergüenza cada vez que puede_

**- Si vamos, que hay que recoger mi ropa para el fin de semana… **_no me emociona la idea pero ya estoy en ella, caminamos al auto de Edward, una vez listos partió_

**- Como les fue?... **_como si no conociera la respuesta_

**- Excelente, Charlie le dio permiso ya que el saldrá el fin de semana… **_contesto Alice con una gran sonrisa_**… pero dijo que ni tu, ni Emmett se acerquen a ella, por lo que solo puede estar conmigo… **_Alice comenzó a reír_

**- Eso no es justo, va a nuestra casa, por lo tanto esta con todos, además también es mi amiga, no te la dejare solo a ti… **_Alice estallo en carcajadas y no pude evitar reír con ella también_

_**

* * *

**__**POV EDWARD**_

_Como se les ocurre que dejare que bella esta en mi casa, y no me pueda acercar a ella, es ilógico, estaba tan feliz con saber que estaría junto a mi y Alice me sale con esto, Charlie esta completamente loco si piensa que le are caso._

**- Bueno nos tendremos que repartir las actividades con Bella, yo pido el sábado de compras, será fantástico… **_perfecto ya se que are con Bella_

**- Yo, hoy y el domingo, tenemos clases de natación… **_conteste teniendo lista mis actividades que me mantengan muy cerca de ella_

**- De que están hablando me han preguntado algo a mi?... **no hay para que pensarlo sabemos que accederá…** ni lo piensen, yo sabre que hacer o me quedo en mi casa y punto… **_afirmo, no eso si que no, aunque me iría a su casa para no dejarla sola_

**- O no bella por favor, esta bien tu elige no hay problema… **_contesto apresuradamente Alice _

**-Aunque si no quieres quedarte en mi casa, yo me voy a quedar a la tuya así no estarás sola… **_le__dedique mi mejor sonrisa, se puso pálida_

**- N-o no es necesario, me quedo en su casa pero no decidan siempre por mi… **_estaba colorada en este momento dejo de mirarme y giro hacia__Alice_**… no soy un títere Alice, luego hablamos de lo que haremos… **_termino de_decir y nos consumió el silencio

_Nos fuimos a su casa, recogimos lo necesario, esta vez las acompañe, me fascino recorrer su dormitorio y ver todas las fotos nuestras que ahí en el, como también de Jacob, ella tiene razón, se que estoy celoso, por lo cercano que están, pero no han dicho que estén en algo formal, simplemente me estoy comportando como un idiota._

**- Eran buenos tiempos… **_les dije mostrando una fotos donde teníamos unos 10 años, era Halloween…_** Emmeett el gran Frankenstein se la paso asustando a todos los niños para que le dieran sus dulces, Alice de Duende que novedad… **_me reí_

**- Ey tu no te quedas atrás ya que tenias una obsesión por los vampiros Conde… **_comenzamos a reír era cierto tenia una obsesión por los vampiros desde muy niño vivía mordiendo a Bella y Alice cuando eran pequeñas_

**- Gracias a Dios no nos dejaste marcas, y ya no te obsesiona convertirte en un vampiro?... **_me dijo Bella_

**- Nop, ya no, creo que lo soy, solitario si no fuera por su compañía me la pasaría encerrado en mi tenebroso palacio… **_volvimos a estallar en risas_

**- No eras el único obsesionado en algo, mira a Jacob de Lobo se tomaba muy enserio su papel por las leyendas de los Quileutes… **_acoto Alice_**… y bueno Bella era la dulce princesa a quien protegían ustedes dos**

**- Tu prima era un fastidio, como el traje de princesa era tuyo quiso el de Ada, izo tremendo berrinche sobre todo cuando Emmett le rompió su alita… **la verdad es que la prima de Bella era bien odiosa, y su gemelo muy retraído

**- Mmm, si eran bien pesaditos de niños sobre todo el soldadito, no quería jugar con nosotras ya que el estaba listo para un ataque!... **_se me olvidaba los mal que nos llevábamos con ellos sobre todo Alice y el gemelo_

**- Nuestras madres se esmeraron ese día por tener nuestros trajes tal cual los pedimos… **_a Bella se le entristeció la mirada, recordar que en ese tiempo su madre estaba junto a ella no es fácil_

**- Si, mucho pero estaban felices de que estuviésemos juntos, nos tomaron un millón de fotos… **_eso logro sacar una pequeña sonrisa de sus hermosos labios, no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, como se sentirá besarlos_

**- Bueno basta de recuerdos es mejor irnos o se nos hará tarde para practicar en la piscina Edward… **_ya estaba mas animada, por lo que no rebatí y nos fuimos de su casa_

_Volver a pasar una tarde en la piscina con Bella, es sublime pero hace que mi cuerpo ansié mas de ella, no lo puedo evitar, tocar su sedosa piel, que se abrace de mi como si fuera a morir por que esta un poco hondo, aunque el agua sea fría mi cuerpo hierve por tenerla tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo, no se si se da cuenta de lo que provoca en mi, pero con pequeñas cosas hace que necesite mas y mas de ella._

_Hoy nos quedamos hasta muy tarde en la piscina, como siempre terminamos jugando lo que hizo que nos cansáramos muchísimo, estábamos muy agotados, en toda esta semana e optado por bajar una bata de toalla para poder disimular la erección con que salgo cada vez que estoy con ella en posiciones incomodas, como hoy que se colgó de mi cuello y cruzo sus piernas en mi cintura, por que pensó que se hundiría. Salio ella primero de la piscina ver su cuerpo en ese pequeño bikini azul no me ayuda mucho._

**- Vamos Edward te terminaras congelando si te quedas ahí…**_ me dijo ella tomando su bata para subir por una ducha_

**- Enseguida salgo no te preocupes tu sigue… **_le respondí, si supiera lo caliente que se encuentra mi cuerpo en este momento, no me haría esas acotaciones, tengo que hacer algo, quiero pasar tiempo con ella, pero esta situación no ayuda, yo la quiero y respeto, pero mi cuerpo toma sus propias decisiones, cuando iba entrando a la casa salí y me puse mi bata intentado pasar desapercibido_

**- Un día de estos harás que la pobre chica se espante al sentir lo que intentas ocultar…**_ se carcajeo Emmett_

**- Cállate idiota, si te escucha perderé todo lo que tengo avanzado con ella…**_le respondí en un tono mas bajo_

**- Claro tremendo avance, aun sigue pensando que solo la ves como amiga, eso no es avance lo son desde niños…**_ buen punto_

**- Pero le eh dado algunas señales…**_le respondí_

**- Si como ponerte celoso de Jacob, eso es demostrar estupidez no amor, de verdad pensé que yo era el tarado…**_se rasco la barbilla pensando_

**- Lo sigues siendo, es solo un pequeño lapso en mi estado nada mas, tendré que cambiar de estrategia si quiero tener algo real con Bella**

**- Gracias ya me preocupaba que me quitaras mi identidad…**_simplemente es un tonto, con lapsus de cordura_

**- Ok me iré a bañar…**_camine hacia la casa dejando a Emmett mirar el Horizonte_

_Luego de una relajante ducha, baje ya que era hora de cenar, la cual además de estar deliciosa fue muy amena, conversar de todo con mis padres, y Bella bombardeada de bromas por parte de Emmett, quien solo la hace sonrojarse, mis padres la quieren como si fuese una hija, siempre a sido así._

_Al terminar la cena decidimos escuchar música en mi dormitorio bueno fue idea de Bella, como compartimos gustos musicales, además prometimos con Alice que la dejaríamos elegir que hacer, esto me puso mas que feliz era pasar mas tiempo con ella. Alice se enfado diciendo que eso la excluida ya que la música que nos gusta es un aburrimiento para ella, esta loca, si cree que nos aburrimos de escucharla._

_Nos tendimos en mi cama ella se había puesto su pijama, era largo pero muy lindo se lo compro Alice ya que era bien ajustado, a bella le gustan las cosas mas holgadas, esto solo tienta mi autocontrol, como le dio un poco de frío se fue a colocar una bata de levantar, lo agradecí internamente, ya que me di cuenta que no llevaba sujetador, cuando sus pezones se pusieron erectos por el frío. Al volver nos tendimos en mi cama mirando el techo y escuchando nuestra relajante música._

**- Me gusta estar así, es como cuando éramos pequeños, siempre a sido nuestra mejor manera de pasarla bien…**_ comento sin apartar la vista del techo_

_**- Si tienes razón, es la forma como nos comunicamos, es bueno tener algo en común tan fuerte que ni con los años a desaparecido…**__ esta vez deje de mirar el techo y me enfoque en su cara, ella izo lo mismo_

**- Claro, y jamás cambiara, me alegra de tener de vuelta al dulce Edward y no el ogro que aparece en clases…**_ comenzó a reír_

**- Ey no soy un ogro…**_ me queje_

**- No, no lo eres, era solo una pequeña bromita…**_ me contesto entrecerrando los ojos comportándose como niña chiquita_

**- Ven acá…**_ le dije abrazándola, lo hizo y nos quedamos así en un silencio total, solo escuchábamos de fondo la música y nuestras respiraciones, estaba tan cansado que mis parpados solo querían cerrarse, pero recordé que tenia a mi Bella junto a mi, y esto podría tornarse incomodo._

_Intente salir de su agarre ya que se abrazo de mi cintura, pero no se movió, la observe y estaba profundamente dormida, no quería molestarla, se ve simplemente hermosa así._

_En ese momento escuche los pasos de mi hermana en el pasillo, de seguro vendría por Bella para llevársela a su habitación, se sentía tan bien estar junto a ella, no es que nunca antes estuviésemos así, pero si de adolescentes, antes solo ocurría cuando éramos niños, si ella tenia pesadillas me pedía que durmiésemos juntos, se sentía mas segura. Me hice el dormido, en ese momento entro Alice._

**- Que imagen mas tierna, son dignos de una foto…**_ sentí como sonó el celular de Alice luego de tomar la foto, no la regañe solo por que estaba actuando que dormía… _**se resfriaran tortolitos, si Charlie los viera, no mejor que no, seria muy malo perder un hermano**_.. murmuro, en ese momento nos tapó y luego salio de la habitación dejándonos solos._

_Cuando nos dejo solos me relaje, ya estábamos tapados, y podría dormir tranquilo junto a la mujer que mas amo… mi Bella, los recuerdos de la canción que comencé a componerle se colaron en mi mente, tarare la melodía llevando en mi mente la letra, __**"he tratado de hacerte ver lo que yo siento, todo lo que llevo adentro"...**__ ¿Por qué para ti no es evidente lo que todos los demás ven en mi?_

_- _**Te Amo…**_ le susurre en el oído… _**algún día tendré el valor para confesártelo, lo prometo mi Bella… **_acaricie su mejilla, y así lentamente me deje caer en el mundo de los sueños, con ella como protagonista._

* * *

_BUENO ME HE DEMORADO UN MONTON EN ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, PERO YA SABEN POR QUE BUENO LO EXPLIQUE EN LA OTRA HISTORIA..._

_ESPERO LES GUSTE... A MI ME GUSTO Y A LA NICO IGUAL SUPER PARCIALES...._

_SALUDOS NICO, ES DEDICADO A TI YA QUE ES TU IDEA, MAÑANA NOS VEMOS JAJAJAJAJA_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PASAR POR AQUI, Y MIL GRACIAS A LAS QUE COMENTAN, BUENO LAS DEJO.... BESOS A TODOS :-)_


	8. “¿Las mejores visitas para mi si!

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicol y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 7 "¿Las mejores visitas?... para mi si!

_**POV BELLA**_

_Cuando nos tendimos en su cama a escuchar música fue un momento muy agradable, pero también de cierta forma un tanto incomodo. Cuando éramos niños nos quedábamos así por horas tanto en mi casa como en la suya, pero ahora de grandes no le hemos hecho con regularidad, a decir verdad hace bastante tiempo que no pasaba, menos con los sentimientos que tengo hacia el, es algo demasiado intimo, pero hay que aprovechar su buen humor, para que echarlo a perder. De un momento a otro entre la conversación nos abrazamos, pero ya no recuerdo nada mas._

_Creo que todo lo que paso fue un sueño, pero el más lindo que he tenido últimamente, estar abrazada a Edward es el sueño de cualquier chica en el instituto, y yo no soy la excepción. Unos rayos de luz me estaban dando en la cara, significa que ya me debería levantar, comienzo abrir los ojos, enfoco el lugar en el que me encuentro pero no es mi pieza… pero que tonta si anoche me quede en casa de los Cullen, pero esta no es la pieza de Alice…. Dios… esta es la habitación de Edward… intento levantarme, pero unos brazos me lo impiden, no puedo creer lo que esta pasando, Edward me esta abrazando por la espalda, eso significa dormimos (cucharita), si antes sentí vergüenza por estar en su habitación tendidos conversando, ahora es peor, estamos en su cama tapados abrazados y no pude ser lo que siento. "El tiene una erección"… Dios tengo que salir de aquí, intento safarme nuevamente y el se comienza a mover._

**- no te vayas aún**_… dijo entre sueños_

**- Edward debemos levantarnos…**_ intente safarme nuevamente_**… alguien puede entrar y pensar mal de nosotros**

**- Que?...**_ se separo de golpe, creo que entendió la situación… _**oooo, Bella lo siento**

**- No te preocupes, será mejor que vaya a la habitación de Alie, no se como no me saco de tu cama anoche**

**- No lo se…**_ intento ocultar su problema con una almohada, no pude evitar reír por la situación_

**- Bella de Verdad lo siento tanto, esto es vergonzoso…**_ bajó su mirada_

**- No te preocupes, eres humano…**_ intente restarle importancia, creo que a cualquiera le pasa en las mañanas_

**- A mi nunca me había sucedido…**_ seguía avergonzado, tenia que hacer algo para distender el ambiente_

**- Buenos días Edward…**_ me acerque y le bese la mejilla, luego corrí a la habitación de Alice, no sabia si llorar o gritar de emoción, esto significa que por lo menos provoco algo en el, aunque sea deseo de forma inconciente._

_Entre en la habitación de Alice, ella se estaba despertando, cuando sintió su puerta cerrar, se fijo en mi, salto de la cama y corrió hacia mi, me empujo y con la fuerza que traía que terminamos tiradas en el piso._

**- ooo Bella, te dije que algún día, pasaría, estas con mi hermano, me siento tan feliz…**_ no paraba de hablar pero a que se refiere, solo nos quedamos dormidos_

**- calma Alice, solo me quede dormida, y ni tu ni el me despertaron para que saliera de su cama…**_ le conteste… _**y podrías pararte me estas lastimando, además el golpe que me acabo de dar fue aun mas fuerte**

**- ooo perdón…**_ se paro de inmediato ayudándome a mi… _**pero como que solo te quedaste dormida, y si! te fui a buscar anoche pero estabas profundamente dormida agarrada de la cintura de mi hermano, pero el se hizo el dormido para que yo no te trajera hasta mi pieza, lo conozco demasiado y se que no estaba en la profundidad de sus sueños cuando fui hasta su pieza, es un pillo, pero se veían tan lindos que no quise despertarlos.**

**- Debiste ayudarme Alice, me quede dormida y el también, no debí dormir con Edward… **_baje mi cara avergonzada y muy colorada_

**- Sucedió algo que no me ayas contado?... **_Alice no dejaba de mirarme, lo sentía pero no tenia la valentía de enfrentarme a su mirada, se daría cuenta de inmediato que algo paso._

**- Nada…** _conteste dirigiéndome a su cama… tengo sueño aun podemos dormir otro ratito?... intente cambiar el tema_

**- Nada de eso… **_se sentó junto a mi_**… tu me dirás ahora en este mismo instante que es lo que paso con mi hermano**

**- Nada ya te lo dije… **_me acurruque en su cama, tapando hasta mi cabeza con las cobijas_

**- Habla Bella, si no quieres que vaya al dormitorio de mi hermano y me entere por el… **_dijo destapándome por completo, la mire y me dio miedo definitivamente mejor le cuento_

**- Esta bien, no es algo tan terrible, solo vergonzoso… **_comencé sentándonos en la cama…_ **cuando desperté Edward me tenia abrazada muy apegada a su cuerpo, y si yo mal no recuerdo al quedarme dormida era yo quien estaba abrazada a el, y bueno yo sentí…** _no pude continuar, mi cara ardía de la vergüenza, no es que sea malo lo que sentí, pero jamás había sucedido, ni tampoco pensé que pudiese lograr yo algo como eso en el..._ **bueno su, como decirlo… **_no encontraba las palabras para continuar_

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… **_Alice salto de la cama_**… sentiste el aparato reproductor de mi hermano erecto!!!... **solo a ella se le ocurre intentar ser sutil en sus palabras y luego soltar palabras vergonzosas

**- Alice, baja la voz… **_susurre_…** te puede escuchar, pobre estaba tan avergonzado, intentaba ocultarlo con su almohada cuando se dio cuenta**

**- Bella, eso significa… **_no la deje continuar_

**- No Alice, no te crees falsas ilusiones, eso no significa nada, los hombres se levantan así en las mañanas**… _la verdad no estoy segura, cuando le dije que a todos le pasa el respondió que a el no, pero debe ser por lo avergonzado que se sentía_

**- Mmmm, no te hagas la que sabe mas de sexualidad Bella, eso solo sucede si necesitan usar el baño urgente, bueno y mis hermanos son muy cuidadoso en eso, teniéndome a mi de hermana, y miedosa desde pequeña, se que no les sucede así como así, el tuvo una erección por ti, ves que emoción… **_se fue directo a su baño, será verdad que fue por mi, me cuesta creerlo._

**- Estas loca Alice, le grite… **_pero ella iba en su mundo feliz, y yo me quedo con la gran duda, aunque su carita de avergonzado me fascino, tendré que probar si es realmente por mi que le sucede o solo fue una accidente_

_Luego de bañarme y vestir el conjunto que Alice me paso, no me quedo de otra, bajamos a desayunar, cuando tocaron el timbre, solo alcanzamos a quedarnos en la entrada de la cocina ya que Emmett grito desde la escalera que el abriría._

**- si…** _su voz sonó fría…_ **a quien buscan?**

**- No te hagas el tonto si… **_esa voz__**…**_** sabes muy bien a quien buscamos**

**- Perdonen pero no te conozco… **_Emmett se rascaba la cabeza y por su enorme figura no alcanzaba a ver de quien se trataba_

**- No es de mi agrado tener que estar aquí y menos dirigirte la palabra, aún con tu falta de memoria que es normal por tanto músculo, ya que te atrofio la mente… **_eso fue un golpe muy bajo en contra de Emmett…_** quiero hablar con mi prima si no te importa Oso**… _fue en ese momento donde vi a mi querida prima, no la veía hace mas de 5 años_

**- Rosalie, que haces aquí, Dios tanto tiempo… **_me lance a sus brazos_

**- Y que pasa conmigo pequeña ya no me tomas en cuenta… **_la voz de mi primo me hizo alzar la cabeza en su dirección, mas apuesto de lo que recordaba_

**- Jasper, claro que si, estoy tan feliz de verlos**

**- Nosotros igual, lo malo es haber tendido que buscarte acá, en casa del energúmeno ese… **_me dijo Rose apuntando a Emmett quien tenia una cara de furia terrible_

**- Mira Barbie, si no te gusta la puerta es bastante grande para que desaparezcas por ella… **_respondió Emmett dirigiéndose a la cocina, es una pena que aún con los años no se puedan llevar bien._

**- Rose por favor, Emmett es mi amigo, todos los Cullen lo son, espero que lo entiendas ahora si?...** _le pedí rogando con las manos_

**- Lo intentare, solo que me exaspera, pero bueno hemos venido por ti**

**- Y por que?, Bella pasaría el día con nosotros, estaba todo planeado…** _dijo Alice con un tierno puchero_

**- Si no te das cuenta no hemos visto a nuestra prima en muchos años, y ahora que estamos acá dándole un sorpresa es obvio que querremos pasar el día con ella… **_respondió Jasper de forma cortante a la pequeña Alice_

**- Claro… **_Alice bajo su mirada con su cara colorada por la vergüenza, Jasper fue demasiado brusco con sus palabras, que no pueden olvidar sus rencillas de niños_

**- Pero puedes ir con nosotros si quieres Alice, no te dejare sola… **_le dije intentando animar su estado_

**- No lo creo, are algo con mis hermanos… **_dijo y entro a la cocina_

**- Creo que se han pasado con sus comentarios hacia ellos, que no pueden olvidar los problemas que tuvieron de niños, ya están grandes compórtense como tal**… _les dije muy enojada_

**- Los sentimos… **_dijeron al unísono_**… fuimos hasta tu casa, no había nadie, así que llamamos a tío Charlie y nos dijo que estabas acá, creímos que sería buena idea darte una sorpresa e ir a la playa juntos que dices?**

**- Eso suena bien, pero me gustaría que también vayan con nosotros los chicos, y que controlen sus temperamentos, les diré de los planes… **_en ese momento apareció Esme_

**- Ooo chicos no lo puedo creer, que grande están, y que hermosa Rosalie, pero que gusto verlos nuevamente, pero pasen estaba apunto de servir el desayuno, y lo tomaran con nosotros**

**- No se moleste tía Esme, solo hemos venido por Bella… **_respondió Jasper_

**- Nada de eso, será como en los viejos tiempos pasen por favor, complázcanme… **_les dio un rápido beso y abrazo y los guío a la cocina donde ya estaban Emmett y Alice, suspiré seria la guerra_

**- Te iras… **_dijo su hermosa voz tras de mi, por su cercanía salte de la impresión al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi, comenzó a reír_

**- Me asustaste… **_mentí__**…**_** es que han venido Rose y Jasper, quieren pasear en la playa, pero me gustaría que ustedes también fueran… **_dije esperando que aceptara ir_

**- Guauu, eso será todo un reto, mantener a Emmett cerca de Rosalie y Jasper junto a Alice sin que se maten, creo que debo acompañarte para ayudar…**_sonrío y como siempre me deslumbro, sonreí con el_

**- Gracias, y vamos antes de que el desayuno sea una batalla campal… **_caminamos juntos riendo hasta la cocina, donde ya se escuchaban pequeñas discusiones intentando que Esme no los descubriera, será un día muy interesante._

**

* * *

**

POV ALICE

_El día había comenzado súper bien, Edward durmiendo con Bella se veían tan lindos, y bueno nuestra pequeña conversación con Bella, que no quiere entender que mi hermano la ama, y bueno su cuerpo respondió a eso jajajaja._

_Pero todo se arruino cuando llego el, si el Jasper Hale Swan, el niño del cual me enamore cuando pequeña, y ahora se encuentra mas guapo que antes. Mi mundo se dio mil vueltas, cuando niños solíamos jugar todos, pero mi secreto amor por el hizo que me obsesionara con pasar tiempo juntos, no me tomaba en cuenta solo quería jugar a la guerra, yo me ofrecía para ser la chica que debía rescatar pero siempre me decía que prefería luchar contra mi, yo una niña jamás haría eso, y debido a sus continuos rechazos era imposible estar juntos sin discutir._

_Hoy al escucharlo y luego ver en lo que se ha convertido el hombre mas apuesto que existe en esta tierra no se que será de mi, quizás lo único que lograre es volver a enamorarme como una loca por el. Si eso llegase a suceder no será como cuando niños, no lo perseguiré, hoy me encontró con la guardia baja, pero me preparare, lo ignorare por completo, estoy segura que el será quien termine por perseguirme a mi, si no, dejo de llamarme Alice Cullen._

_Estaba junto a Emmett en la cocina, el se encontraba muy enojado después de su pelea con Rose, ella no era pesada conmigo, pero habrá que volver a conocerla para saber que tal. Comencé a colocar la mesa para desayunar, cuando mamá entro junto a Rose y Jasper a la cocina._

**- Chicos que les parece esta tremenda visita, los he invitado a desayunar a si que agrega dos puestos más hija si?...** _mi madre siempre tan hospitalaria_

**- Claro mamá…** _me di la vuelta y sin decir más acomode los dos puestos, Emmett resoplo, esto no le hace ninguna gracia_

**- Como han estado chicos?...** _pregunto mi madre mientras preparaba el desayuno, Emmett se dedico a exprimir las naranjas con sus manos, es nuestro exprimidor humano_

**- Muy bien gracias…** _respondió Jasper_

**- Cuanto tiempo estarán por acá?...** _volvió a preguntar Esme_

**- Nos quedaremos a vivir en Forks, nuestros padres se han separado, y bueno ella creyó que lo mejor seria volver a vivir cerca de su familia, nos hemos venido nosotros mientras ella arregla todo para la casa, mientras nos quedaremos en casa de tío Charlie para poder estudiar sin perder tiempo…** _contó Rose, es una lastima que sus padres se separan, pero me alegro que estén acá, esta vez Jasper no se me podrá resistir, de eso estoy segura. _

**- Lo siento mucho, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites Rose… **_le dije sinceramente_

**- Gracias Alice es bueno poder contar con una amiga mas además de Bella… **_respondió Rose_

**- El jugo esta listo, lo sirvo ya?...** _pregunto Emmett, haciendo caso omiso a nuestra conversación_

**- Si claro hijo, ya esta todo listo…** _Emmett comenzó con el vaso de Jasper, luego el de Rose, y boto un poco de jugo salpicando la hermosa blusa que llevaba puesta_

**- Pero ten cuidado, mira lo que has hecho…** _regaño Rose_

**- Solo ha sido una gota, no seas tan quisquillosa Barbie…** _la cara de Rose se desencajo_

**- Discúlpate Emmett, y por favor no seas descortés con los invitados…** _en ese momento entraron Edward y Bella sonriendo_

**- Hola chicos como están?...** _Pregunto Edward_

**- Hola…** _respondieron los hermanos Hale…_ **estamos bien gracias dijo Rose… **_todos nos sentamos para tomar nuestro desayuno_

**- Rose y Jasper han venido para que salgamos a la playa, que les parece si vamos todos… **_pregunto Bella, todos quedamos en silencio_**… Alice?, Emmett?**

**- Si creo que puede ser divertido… **_conteste_

**- No lo creo lo siento Bella, pero tengo planes, pero gracias por tu invitación, a pero a que playa irán?**

**- Yo creo que la Push siempre nos gusto esa playa… **_dijo Jasper_

**- Puede que nos encontremos allá, iré con unos amigos… **_comento Emmett_

**- Perfecto, será muy interesante pasar tiempo juntos de nuevo… **_Bella se ve muy ilusionada_

**- Si será muy interesante… **_respondí sin mirar a nadie esto hará que mi querido Jasper no aparte su vista de mi desde hoy y para siempre._

* * *

_HOLA A TODOS, LAMENTO ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE, PERO NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO, CAMBIO DE TRABAJO Y BUENO MUCHO QUE HACER.... GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES HAN LEIDO, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES SE HAN DADO EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR._

_SALUDOS A LA CAMI Y LA NICO.... BESOS A QUIENES PASEN POR ACA, BENDICIONES :-) NOS VEMOS PRONTO, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE ASI SEA :-)_


	9. Conquistando

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer como su casa editorial, nosotras solo fantaseamos con ellos.**

**Historia original, de Nicole y Karen queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8 "**_**Conquistando"**

**Bella**

Alice simplemente enloqueció con la búsqueda del vestuario perfecto, como ya tenia una linda colección solo elegí lo mas cómodo para mi, pero según ella, también sexy, lo malo es que dio vuelta toda su pieza buscando su bikini perfecto para la ocasión, Rose y Jasper fueron a mi casa por sus cosas, nos encontraríamos en la playa. Emmett se fue solo, como saldría con amigos, no logramos convencerlo de que se pasara el día con nosotros… cuando la Reina Alice estuvo perfecta por fin salimos de la casa hacia a la Push.

Edward nos llevaba en su auto, Alice se veía nerviosa, como nunca. Se que de niña le gustaba mi primo, por lo que su raro comportamiento deber ser por su regreso, apenas lleguemos hablare con ella, no es correcto que lo haga junto a Edward, quien estaba muy feliz de este viaje, simplemente verlo me alegra el corazón es tan hermoso, sobre todo cuando esta tan relajado como ahora… simplemente lo amo…

Al llegar a la Push mis primos ya estaban ahí, y no de muy buena cara, debe ser por la demora, por lo menos ya estaban instalados para comenzar con nuestra tarde, bajamos todo lo que Esme cariñosamente nos preparo para comer, y nos encaminamos hasta el llegar apartado por los chicos.

**- Por fin llegas peque, no se que los demoro tanto, incluso con Rosalie llegamos antes, y ya sabes como se demora ya que en el lugar que sea debe verse perfecta… **junto a Edward comenzamos a reír, Alice solo bajo su mirada, eso es demasiado extraño.

**- Tu no te metas Jasper, si además aun así llegamos antes… **acoto una Rosalie enfadada

**- Eso es por que yo venia con dos chicas tu solo lidiaste con una…. **Respondió Edward con una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo

**- Bella no cuenta, ella jamás se demora como lo hace Rose… **continuo mi querido primo, fruncí el seño

**- No te creas desde un tiempo acá y juntándose con Alice, Bella a adquirido algunas mañas**

**- Claro tu hermana es quien le gana a todos con la vanidad… **Alice le devolvió una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, no respondió nada y regreso al volvo, Jasper demostró una cara de arrepentido pero esquivo la miradapara que no le viéramos

**- Creo que te pasaste con tu comentario, Alice no es así, aparte es mi hermana te pedirá que la respetes más, yo nunca hablaría mala de Rosalie, no me cae mal y aunque así fuera la respeto….** Pronuncio Edward un tanto enfadado, apreté su mano en apoyo, y me dirigí a mi primo

**- Tendrás que disculparte, ella no te ha hecho nada, deja de ser niño y olvida el pasado, ya ni se el porque peleaban tanto, pero ya son casi adultos, supéralo… **me fui en busca de Alice, Jasper seguía hablando con Edward quizás disculpándose con el, no lo se solo necesitaba hablar con mi amiga, no me gusta verla así ella es tan alegre e hiperactiva, que aunque agote, se le extraña cuando deja de serlo

**- No le hagas caso Alice, Jasper es un inmaduro simplemente ignóralo, pasémosla lo mejor que podamos, ¿si?... **Alice estaba buscando algo en el maletero

**- No te preocupes Bella, estoy bien, solo que no se que le hice para que sea tan ufff como decirlo idiota?...** asentí… **eso si idiota, pero me encanta, y es lo peor, si no me gustara le diría un par de cosas por su comportamiento y te juro que se quedaría calladito, pero simplemente me quedo estática cuando estoy cerca de el, es frustrante…**

**- Solo no te preocupes, se le pasara ya veras, y a lo mejor tu también le gustas, pero ni sabe como ser un caballero ya sabemos que es idiota, tendrás que acostumbrarte, ya que vivirá acá y en mi casa….** Le dije sinceramente

**- Lo se y es lo que me complica si no logro superarlo, pero lo intentaré… **me dio su mejor sonrisa, estoy casi segura que para Jasper Alice no le es indiferente, por lo que tendrá que conquistarlo, y ella es una experta en el tema

**- Bueno Alice eres la experta en temas de conquista pues aplica algo de ello en tu propio caso y veras como te das cuenta que tu también le gustas amiga-prima…** nos comenzamos reír, en eso se acercaba mi Rose.

**- No le hagas caso al idiota de mi hermano, se que tienen el mismo odio que yo con tu hermano oso, lo bueno es que el no vino y tengo la tarde en paz, vamos a divertirnos un rato, trajeron algo para jugar?...** pregunto

**- Si claro, te párese la pelota de Voleibol?, así jugamos las tres en el agua, ya me entro el calor**… jugueteo Alice con el balón.

**- Perfecto yo también me muero de el calor, como nunca en este lugar…** nos reímos juntas, mientras no acercábamos a los chicos que ya estaban recostado en sus toallas sobre la arena, y como siempre casi se me cae la baba al ver a mi Dios griego sin polera, nos sonrío cunado nos acercamos, el ambiente se veía mejor, Jasper se incorporo

**- Espero me disculpes ya que me he pasado con mis comentarios, de verdad llevemos la fiesta en paz…** hablo dirigiéndose a Alice

**- Cuando lo digas de corazón te disculpo, por ahora llevaremos la fiesta en paz ya que no me interesa pelearme en una tarde tan maravillosa…** Alice le respondió volviendo a ser ella, se quedo al lado de su toalla que Edward ya había tendido, y comenzó a quitarse su ropa quedando solo en su diminuto Bikini, a Jasper se le salían los ojos, y no apartaba su mirada de ella, me quise reír, pero eso haría dejar al descubierto a mi primo, y creo que verlo sufrir por lo que le gusta será bastante divertido, Alice corrió hacia el agua, y Rose la imito, yo con toda la vergüenza del mundo como siempre logre dejar mi ropa y correr junto a ellas

**- Has dejado a mi hermano sin palabras Alice, haber si así se le pasa lo arrogante… **la mire sin comprender lo que decía…** no me mires así Bella, Jasper se acostumbro a tener todo lo que quiere sin importar como se sienten los demás, es mi hermano y lo amo, pero le es útil que alguien lo ponga en su lugar, y aprenda de una buena vez, sería tu mejor arma de conquista Alice, si lo ignaras se arrastrara a tus pies, te lo aseguro… **dijo Rose con total sinceridad

**- Que te hace pensar que lo quiero conquistar Rose…** pregunto mi amiga nerviosa al verse descubierta por alguien mas

**- Por como lo miras y tus actitudes delante de él, solo ahora que lo has dejado sin palabras has sido realmente tú, y se que le debes gustar a Jasper, y es su complejo desde niños, su ninfa de cabellos negros, es como te llamo en una ocasión, pero de Idiota se porta tan déspota, es como lo ha hecho desde que se convirtió en un adolescente rompe corazones…** nos sonrío Rose

**- Yo igual opino que le gustas, sino, su comportamiento seria muy distinto, creo que debes aceptar el consejo de Rose…** hable con franqueza

**- Creo que tienen razón intentare ser yo ante su presencia sin volver a dejar que me deje embobada…** sonrío… **se que puedo hacerlo veremos como se dan las cosas, y si la conquista sirve de algo….**

* * *

sorry sorry sorry... creo q ha esta altura ya nadie leera jijiji pero como sea terminare las dos historias... lamentablemente no se cuanto me demorare :-(

besos mi nico y cami para ustedes :-) muak


End file.
